Reflexiones
by mish1
Summary: Segunda parte de Descubriendo. Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón durmiente... Epílogo up.
1. Tras la Tormenta

**Reflexiones **

(Continuación de **Descubriendo** :))

**Cap 1**(13 en Desc)**: Tras la tormenta**

_(O: momentos tranquilos y comeduras de coco)_

Oscuridad. Negrura. Nada. Paz. El no sentir. Descanso. El descanso de todo.

Se acogió en ello, arropado. Era agradable. Ese vacío. Sin tener que pensar en nada. Sin sentir. Aliviado y dejándose mecer en esas aguas. En las olas tranquilas del silencio que nada interrumpe, que nada osa atravesar. Libre, por fin, de vaivenes, de la confusión, del salvaje oleaje. Del sentir. En un confuso narcótico. Así estaba a gusto. Nada importaba, nada destrozaba esa calma, ese espacio indefinido, seguro. Y no quería pensar en nada, simplemente flotar libremente en esa marea sin sentido. Había deseado algo así. Había deseado algo así tantas veces. Perderse así, desapareciendo en la nada, fundirse en el silencio y la quietud del no sentir, del no pensar. Lejos de todo. Sin vana esperanza, inconsciente deseo, de encontrar ese algo le dé sentido a la existencia. De ese esfuerzo por creer, esforzándose en una confianza ciega traicionada. ¿Para qué sentir?

_Y sólo deseo dormir. Perderme en la penumbra. Y no pensar en nada más. La oscuridad. No es nada nuevo. Día tras día. Noche tras noche. Pero esta vez perdido por completo. Perdido en el silencio. Sentimientos apagados. Mente dormida. Vagando por caminos blancos. En el sueño. El sueño sin sueños. El sueño del olvido. Todo olvidado. Que hubo yo. Que hubo más. Todo apagado. En lo profundo. Lo profundo del mar. En donde nada existe. Y el despertar se fue. Y reposo tranquilo. Tranquilo en este mar. En las calmadas olas. El gozo de la nada. Simplemente eso. Por siempre más._

_Y sólo deseo dormir. En lo más profundo. ¿Por qué sentir ahora? Después de tanto tiempo. Sólo para sentir el dolor. Para ello mejor no sentir. No soñar. Los sueños sólo fueron cristales rotos. Que dañan la piel y derraman las sangre. ¿Por qué existir? Sin deseo de nadie. Sin deseo de vivir. Cansancio. Aprendí a sentir. Para ser desgarrado. Desgarrado por dentro. ¿Para qué aprender a sentir también por dentro? Mi destino. Un sólo destino. Lo más vacío de todo. Sólo un objeto. Un objeto hueco. Que sólo desea, los mil pedazos rotos, dejar de ser. Fundirse en la tierra y no ser nada más._

_..._

Silencio. Silencio de las dos. En una sala grande, de camas y cortinas blancas. El territorio sagrado de la señora Pomfrey. La sala estaba vacía a su excepción. Tras ocuparse de sus heridas, las dejaron a descansar en la enfermería en la que sólo estaban ellas dos en ese silencio que empezaba a resultar pesado. Pansy se retorcía un mechó de su cabello, pensativa, intentando ordenar en su confusa cabeza todo lo ocurrido en esa mañana tan diferente a una habitual mañana de clases escolares. Los profesores las dejaron allí mientras ellos se ocupaban de Draco y otros menesteres. El resto de la escuela se hallaba en las clases y no se habían cruzado con nadie a su llegada, tal vez no sólo por ser tiempo de clase, ya que era difícil no haberse cruzado con alguien, sino quizá también gracias a algún otro tipo de ayuda mágica.

Draco. El punto clave de todo el asunto. Frustrada, suspiró y miró a la muchachita de 11 años, sentada con las piernas estiradas, apoyada en la pared, en la otra cama. Su cabeza gacha, su mirada triste, como cansada, sin enfocar nada concreto, perdida en su mundo. Ella poseía claves del misterio.

La Slytherin más mayor, decidió actuar y averiguar por fin qué diantres había ocurrido. Bajó de la cama en la que se hallaba sentada y se colocó junto a su compañera de Casa y echó una mirada al techo. Bajando la mirada, observó durante un rato cómo Amy movía la cajita plateada de la que había salido aquel extraño fénix. El dibujo de una pluma, de detallado trazo en oro, adornaba la tapa.

-¿Qué es eso?

Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, observando el pequeño objeto. Amy parecía haber esperado esa pregunta, o cualquier otra. Sin levantar la vista, sin sobresalto, se dispuso a compartir su información. Sabía que le debía de contar todo lo que supiera, aunque tal vez no era realmente mucho lo que pudiera aportar.

-Es un objeto mágico. Bueno, eso ya te lo habrás imaginado... Una especie de nexo convocador. A través de él puedo invocar al fénix, mediante un hechizo guardado en mi mente. Concentro la energía en la caja, formulo en hechizo, él es llamado y absorbiendo esa energía puede cobrar forma. Estaba ligado a mí. Sólo escucharía mi llamada.

-Pero, un hechizo convocador, ligado a ti, de un ser de esas características, aunque la caja haga de catalizador de tu energía mágica, debe de ser potente. Yendo a primero, cómo...

-Bueno, siempre he sido precoz con la magia, y mis padres y el tío Severus me enseñaron muchas cosas para sacarle el mejor partido a mi capacidad... Además practiqué para ser capaz de invocar al fénix, aunque me requiere mucha fuerza, y me agota...

-¿Qué era exactamente ese fénix?

-Un ente mágico creado como símbolo de la Orden del Fénix, como reclamo para sus miembros, como señal cuando algo importante acontezca. -Sentenció.

-Como la marca tenebrosa en el cielo para los mortífagos... -Susurró Pansy con un ligero escalofrío. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo más. -¿Has dicho la Orden del Fénix? He oído rumores sobre esa Orden, liderada por Albus Dumbledore... Así que es cierto. Creada para enfrentarse a... él.

-Mm... -Amy la miró de soslayo. No estaba segura de si debía de hablarse de algo así.

Pansy captó y entendió su mirada. Era comprensible.

-No te preocupes por eso... A mis padres simplemente les gusta relacionarse con personas influyentes, importantes, no importa de qué bando sean, sin embargo. Su posición nunca se decanta claramente, nunca han querido meterse mucho en esos asuntos turbios. Siempre irán hacia donde les convenga y, en estos momentos, la balanza se gira hacia mantener la situación actual. No les interesa la dominación sembrada de inestabilidad y oscuridad. Y yo, por mi parte, me forjo mis propias ideas, y no me atrae la idea de en lo que se convertiría todo esto si él lograra sus propósitos. Además, que ahora tengo otros motivos añadidos para estar en contra de sus planes. -Añadió mirando al frente con determinación.

Amy no necesitó mucho más. Sentía que podía confiar en ella.

-Sí, la Orden existe. Y mi tío forma parte de ella.

Pansy se vio sorprendida.

-No sé qué es lo más sorprendente, si enterarme de que el viejo Snape pertenece a la Orden o de el hecho de verlo ligado a una familia, ¡un Snape familiar! -Se permitió una sonrisa divertida. -¡Y se le ve un tío la mar de afectuoso con su sobrina!

-¡Él es amable! -Exclamó Amy. - Sólo que serio y reservado... Además, mi madre me contó cómo aquí en Hogwarts se lo hicieron pasar bastante mal, así que no es de extrañar que guarde amargura de aquella época. -Añadió con seria resolución.

Pansy no pudo más que admirar la determinación con que Amy defendía a su tío. No, si al final resultaría que era un hombre la mar de hogareño, su jefe de Casa, ¡quién lo habría dicho! -Pensó divertida para sus adentros.

-Sea como sea, ¿por qué llevabas esa caja tan... peculiar, encima?

-Bueno... mi tío sospechaba que algo acechaba a Draco, no sé por qué ni el qué, y decidió que yo, que comenzaba la escuela este curso, y se imaginaba que lo más seguro era que fuera a parar a Slytherin (y acertó), podría ocuparme de vigilar los movimientos de Draco por si veía algo extraño a su alrededor o en su comportamiento, para poder avisarle... La caja era por si ocurriera algo completamente inesperado y urgente... Como así fue... Nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así... -Añadió con amargura. -Se temía algo... Pero creo que ni siquiera mi tío se hubiera imaginado esto...

-Mm...

Pansy recordó la terrible escena. Draco en el suelo, su camisa desgarrada, la sangre a su alrededor manando de una herida en su pecho, tan pálido, y esas figuras oscuras (mortífagos, eso lo tenía claro). Y lo peor, lo que Amy no sabía, era que el autor de ese macabro rito que parecía estarse llevando a cabo era, ni más ni menos, Lucius Malfoy, el propio padre del muchacho... Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sabía de la disposición de Draco de seguir fielmente a su padre, él era su reflejo y su meta a alcanzar. Pansy sabía cómo era sentirse ajena en una familia, al mismo tiempo que ésta parece semejante a tantas otras a ojos de todos los demás, incluso una familia unida. Y creía comprender ese sentimiento por el que el Slytherin probablemente deseaba ser reconocido, sentir la aprobación, el respeto, el orgullo de un padre por su hijo... Pero, ¿cómo podía un padre hacerle algo así a su propio hijo? Un padre siempre es padre, a pesar de todo. No cabían excusas. ¿Es que para él no significaba nada? Si eso era así, no podía imaginar cómo podía haber sido la vida del muchacho todo ese tiempo... Y estaba segura, de los años que hacía que lo conocía y había estado a su lado, de que él no se dispondría voluntariamente a algo así.

Suspiró, no queriendo pensar más en eso. No valía la pena. Nunca comprendería corazones o seres ajenos. No quiso pensar en lo que habría ocurrido aquella mañana. Las palabras que tal vez habrían sido dichas. Si Draco habría estado sobre aviso, si tuvo que vivir una horrible revelación, si él mismo podría aceptar algo así... Sacudió la cabeza.

-Espero que salga de ésta. -Susurró Amy a su lado.

Sí. Pansy asintió en silencio. No pudo evitar que un pensamiento recorriera fugazmente su mente. 'Y luego, ¿qué?' No sería sólo: 'Oh, está bien. Genial.' Todo era más complicado. Mucho más complicado.

Entonces, se abrió la puerta de entrada a la enfermería. No precisamente la que esperaban. El sonido repentino hizo que levantaran la mirada sobresaltadas. El que había entrado era un chico de pelo castaño cobrizo y ojos marrones que normalmente presentaban un aspecto jovial. No en ese momento. Sus ropas eran las de Slytherin.

-¡Blaise? -Se extrañó Pansy de verlo aparecer.

El chico los miró, la mirada interrogante observando sus rasguños, su ropa sucia de tierra y hierba, y el reciente vendaje en el tobillo de Amy.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó. -¿Y Draco?

-¿Cómo...? -Quiso saber Pansy, pero su pregunta fue cortada.

-Dumbledore me mandó llamar. Es algo sobre Draco. ¿Ha pasado algo? Últimamente no se le veía muy bien...

-Bueno... Fue atacado y...

En eso, las puertas del cuarto donde se encontraba el aludido se abrieron y se asomaron el director de la escuela y Severus Snape. Un resorte pareció empujar a las chicas, que se alzaron rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está?

Dumbledore las observó en silencio, meditando bien las palabras a pronunciar.

-Bueno, la hemorragia se ha detenido y en estos momentos está estable -aquí las dos pudieron relajar la tensión, aunque Dumbledore mantuvo su mirada seria -, pero muy debilitado por la sangre perdida y por el frío y la humedad que le afectaron. Pero, veréis, como los que habéis mantenido más contacto con él, necesitaría haceros unas preguntas, sobre su estado previo a... lo acontecido hoy. Ya que, bueno, podría haber algo más que... bueno, necesitamos saber algunas cosas.

'¿Algo más?' Lo miraron sin comprender.

...

-Su padre...

Ron se encontraba espatarrado en el sofá de la Sala Común de Griffindor, con expresión aturdida. Le resultaba incomprensible lo que había visto. Para él, criado en el calor de una familia tan unida, era inconcebible algo así, fuera de toda lógica. Harry se encontraba sentado en un sillón de los laterales, removiendo algo en su mano con una expresión seria. Él era el que había reaccionado lanzando los ataques mágicos a Lucius. Hermione, apoyada en la pared, pálida y pensativa, observaba alternativamente a uno y a otro, mientras su mente divagaba... Se encontraban solos en la sala. Los demás se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, pues era poco después del mediodía.

-Podría haber sido un _Imperiatus_, ¿no creéis?

-Sí, claro. -Aceptó rápidamente la posible explicación el pelirrojo. ¿Cómo no se le habría ocurrido antes? Eso le resultaba más coherente.

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir removiendo el contenido de su mano.

-Pero... No tiene mucho sentido... ¿Por qué atacar a Malfoy, de todas formas? Eran mortífagos, su padre es uno de ellos, sirven a ya-sabéis-quién, y Draco Malfoy iba encaminado a todas luces a ser uno de ellos. ¿Acaso no están todos del mismo bando?

-Estoy seguro de la presencia de Voldemort en el Bosque Prohibido. -Dijo de repente el muchacho de gafas acariciándose la frente. -No en ese claro, no era uno de los encapuchados, ni siquiera controlando a Lucius Malfoy. Pero su presencia existía en el bosque.

-¿Ya puedes distinguir algo así? -Exclamó Ron sorprendido.

Harry asintió, sin demasiado entusiasmo. No era algo que le reportara mucha alegría. De todas formas, sabía que tarde o temprano, con o sin aviso previo de su presencia, volverían a verse las caras. Y no creía que la cosa pudiera acabar muy bien.

Aunque ahora, eran otros pensamientos los dominantes.

¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿Qué significaba ese rito? De haber continuado Lucius, su hijo probablemente habría acabado desangrándose... Y no cabía duda en sus movimientos, ni en su voz, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo lo hacía con calma y fría determinación. Sin la menor vacilación. No parecía preocuparle la cantidad de sangre derramada, ni lo lento que resultara todo.

Los tres Griffindor tenían demasiado claro que Draco Malfoy era un enemigo más. Pero ahora, había ocurrido algo inexplicable. No, no podía ser que fuera una víctima del Señor Tenebroso... No podían estar tan locos los mortífagos como para hacer sacrificios a Voldemort como si de un Dios pagano se tratara... ¿O acaso sí? ¿Él mismo habría accedido a ello? ¿Era parte de un oscuro plan?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

Fue Hermione la que se planteó en alto otro tipo de pregunta.

-Y él... ¿Cómo estará?

Los dos chicos la miraron. La expresión de Hermione permanecía seria. Harry garraspeó, un poco avergonzando por no haberle pasado ni siquiera de refilón por la mente esa pregunta y, al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que había que desconfiar, que Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy a pesar de todo.

-Bueno... Quizás... Podríamos ir a echar un vistazo... -Comentó Harry dudoso. -Sólo por probar si a ver si averiguamos algo... -Se excusó.

Ron los miró como si a ambos les hubiera dado algún tipo de locura súbita.

-Sí, claro, perfecto -Añadió Ron, ya repuesto de su alelamiento, sarcásticamente. -Hola, señora Pomfrey, somos un grupo de griffindors fans de Malfoy interesados por su bienestar. ¡Chicos, es Draco Malfoy! ¡De hecho, todo podría ser una trampa, un juego sucio! Recordad bien quién es y cómo se ha comportado siempre con todos nosotros, y todo lo que ha hecho su padre, ese perro faldero de ya-sabéis-quién!

Aquí el silencio inundó la habitación. La ecuación siempre había sido tan fácil... Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Ahora la cosa parecía no ser tan simple.

...

Pansy se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a la cama de Draco. Se encontraba sola. Sólo era media tarde, pero había sido un día muy largo. Amy ya se había retirado a dormir. Sí, era mejor que descansara, pensó Pansy. Observó al muchacho tendido en la cama. Sus ropas, que normalmente se repartían entre las ropas del colegio y prendas oscuras, había sido sustituida por un pijama blanco que asomaba por encima de las sábanas. Parecía haber rejuvenecido años. Sólo asomaba su rostro, mortalmente pálido, con el pelo revuelto sobre la almohada. Su cuerpo permanecía aletargado, el movimiento rítmico del pecho apenas perceptible. Dumbledore había dicho que no era predecible cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo después de esa noche, en la que se recuperaría de ese letargo mágico que no podía mantenerse demasiado. La situación era muy impredecible.

-La Fiebre Blanca... -Murmuró Pansy. Pasó una mano por la frente del muchacho, suavemente, acariciando los mechones de su flequillo. Le resultaba tan extraño verlo así, a él, tan indefenso.

Pinta de cansado, pérdida del apetito, nauseas en alguna ocasión... Él mismo había reconocido a Blaise aquella mañana que no se encontraba bien. Dumbledor ataba cabos. Lo primero eran síntomas habituales de la enfermedad, que también debilitaba las defensas, lo que explicaba la fiebre que notara Pansy en el muchacho ya inconsciente. Si había estado incubando algo, el hecho de haberse estado mojando bajo la lluvia y haber estado tirado en el suelo húmedo con la camisa desgarrada y ese aire frío, lo debía de haber arraigado definitiva y completamente. Y a eso se le añadía la herida. La fiebre gris ya era de por sí impredecible, y si decidía llevárselo ya nada se podría hacer, y menos en esas condiciones. Lo que podía pasar a partir de entonces, nadie lo sabía. Pero no era muy esperanzador.

Pansy suspiró, y se apartó cansinamente el cabello. Sabía que no servía de nada quedarse ahí sentada. Él ya no despertaría esa noche. Sin embargo, algo la llamaba a quedarse ahí. Aunque sabía que ya no podía ocurrir nada. Y tenía que ir a descansar. Después de descansar, Dumbledore les quería preguntar sobre lo ocurrido. La lógica se impuso, y se levantó perezosamente de la silla. Lanzando una última mirada, salió de la habitación.

**...**

**N/A:** He tardado un poco (sí, no es ninguna sorpresa, lo sé -_-...), pero ya doy comienzo oficial a **Reflexiones**, la continuación de **Descubriendo**. En cuanto tenga tiempo, me pondré con el capítulo 2. Espero que será entre esta semana y la siguiente. Mientras, he colgado un par de cositas, un segundo capítulo para: **Ginebra había vuelto**, algo distinto a lo que planteaba el primero, y una pequeña sorpresa. ¿Alguien se anima a echarles un vistazo?

¡Gracias a todos por estar ahí!


	2. La reina en el tableroJugador improvisad...

Cap 2:1ª parte

**La reina en el tablero**

Ya desde el principio destacó. Era imposible que pasara desapercibida, y no sólo por su belleza. Un aura resplandeciente parecía envolverla. Era extrovertida, determinada, podía encandilar con su mirada y su sonrisa, y era inteligente y sabía lo que tenía y cómo emplearlo. Sabía de su poder y no le faltaba ambición.

Snape había ido a visitar a su alumno. Ya al día siguiente habían empezado las fiebres, y las noches del muchacho eran inquietas. La poción aplicada en los trapos fríos sobre la frente apenas sí lo calmaban. Pero al menos todo ello parecía indicar que su cuerpo estaba luchando por sobrevivir. La vida permanecía. Aunque los ojos se mantuvieran cerrados. ¿Por dónde debía de vagar su mente en esos momentos? Snape sabía cómo de delicado era su estado.

Se recostó en el asiento. Sus sospechas se habían confirmado. Lucius había llevado entre las manos un plan oscuro y elaborado, que implicaba a su hijo en alguna forma. Recordó las reuniones entre el Malfoy y el Señor Tenebroso. Años atrás, se había sabido entre las filas de mortífagos que tramaban algo grande, algo que les aseguraría su victoria en la batalla cuando la gran guerra ya estaba a punto de estallar. No dieron a conocer esos planes, pero rumores y chismorreos entre los oscuros estaban a la orden del día. Fue por aquel entonces que Narcisa quedó encinta. Y se supo que al tener al niño éste fue llevado con frecuencia a presencia del Tenebroso. Sea lo que fuera lo que se tramaba, tenía algo que ver con ese pequeño bebé. ¿Había concebido Lucius ese bebé con un fin determinado? Al poco la guerra comenzó, y Lord Voldemort fue derrotado mismamente por un bebé. Pero nunca se había marchado del todo. Había permanecido oculto, recuperando y reuniendo fuerzas, listo para renacer de nuevo con todo su poder en el momento oportuno y llevar a cabo todo aquello que se quedó a medias. Y entonces Severus Snape sintió cómo Draco también podía resultar ser un asunto pendiente. Y no se había equivocado. Aquel puzle no se reconstruiría del todo hasta que el muchacho despertara y les revelara lo ocurrido en aquel momento en que se encontró a solas con su padre. ¿Qué le fue revelado? Dumbledore y los demás profesores habían hecho sus propias conjeturas basadas en lo que habían llegado a ver y lo que les habían contado Pansy y Amy. No andaban muy lejos de la verdad. El temblor del edificio de Hogwarts aportaba una sospecha muy definida. Pero ese presentimiento no era tan fácil de aceptar.

Una fuerte mano le apartó el grasiento cabello del rostro mientras observaba al muchacho en la cama de la enfermería. Era claro hijo de su padre, de él había heredado sus facciones. Sin embargo, había algo que lo diferenciaba, algo indescriptible que evocaba en él una esencia distinta, que evocaba en Severus el recuerdo de su madre. Nunca lo había visto como a un alumno más. No sólo había sido por la preocupación que le rondaba la cabeza desde el instante de su nacimiento, sino también por ella y, porque, al igual que ella, ese muchacho pálido lo había acabado atrapando, sólo que de una forma distinta a como ella lo había hecho.

En su primer día en Hogwarts ya lució resplandeciente, ya a nadie le pasó desapercibida, atrajo la atención de todos. Esa pequeña niña de resplandeciente pelo rubio, fino y ligeramente ondulado, que entonces le llegaba sobre la altura de los hombros. Su piel era rosada y fresca, con facciones jóvenes que nunca llegaron a esfumarse del todo. En su cara esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules, despiertos y espabilados, la pequeña nariz, sus labios... Sólo era una niña, cierto, pero su infantil figura dejaba vislumbrar lo que llegaría a ser. Ella era consciente de su belleza. Estaba acostumbrada a lo que ello representaba. Y era ambiciosa. Él lo supo ver.

A Snape tampoco le pasó desapercibida, pero aunque su belleza le llamara un instante la atención, no más que eso, ya que a él no le interesaban las cosas bellas, sabía ya de lo engañoso de la belleza, y era algo que más bien había llegado a despreciar. Fue lo que palpitaba en ella lo que no lo dejó indiferente. Esa astucia, ese pleno conocimiento y uso de su poder, lo que despertó su interés. La inteligencia con que sabía manejar todo lo que la rodeaba, sutilmente, siempre a su favor. Eso hizo nacer en él secreta admiración y respeto, y la convirtió en lo que él definió de manera prepotente como un interesante espécimen de estudio. Sí, era un chico solitario, de poco trato con los demás. No sabía divertirse como los otros niños, pues la vida no le había llevado a ser uno más. Y tenía manías extrañas. Como ésa. Una forma curiosa de hacer pasar el aburrimiento en medio de tantas presencias insignificantes a su alrededor, lo de dedicarse a observar aquello que, como él mismo, aunque de distinto modo, se salía de lo habitual. Aquello que formaba parte de la zona reservada de lo especial. Aunque ella fuera de lo que brilla, y él de lo que permanece oscuro.

También había un punto inclasificable. Snape podía decir, para su sorpresa y secreto orgullo, que tenía un amigo. Un compañero de su misma edad, que resplandecía igual que aquella pequeña recién ingresada (para orgullo de todos los Slytherin) en su Casa. Pero, aunque tremendamente parecido en la fascinación y respeto que provocaba en los demás, y en su conocimiento de ello y la habilidad de manipular, tenía una esencia claramente distinta. Ese algo que le había hecho acercarse a Snape, atraído por la oscuridad que trasmitía. Sí, le atraía lo tenebroso, y era ambicioso, y mucho, de una forma distinta a la de ella. A Severus no le pasó desapercibido cómo su compañero miró a la recién llegada a Hogwarts, y cómo al ser asignada a su Casa una sonrisa adornaba su mirada de deseo. Sería para él. No ahora, sino cuando llegara el momento. No había duda.

Y así aquel muchacho de aspecto sombrío y huraño quedó atrapado entre ellos dos.

Reflexiones. Cap 2, segunda parte.

**Jugador improvisado**

Los años fueron pasando. Narcisa fue creciendo, madurando su belleza. Igualmente crecieron Lucius y Severus. El primero con el aspecto majestuoso que ya se le auguraba. Lo previsible se hizo evidente. Ella quería lo mejor, y sabía dónde encontrarlo. Clase, poder. Sus miradas al rubio, disfrazadas de timidez, dejaban claras las intenciones. La que creía cazar, segura de su éxito como siempre, se acercaba al cazador de forma realmente tan ingenua que a Snape la situación le resultaba hasta graciosa y mediocre. Ese juego tonto. Por suerte él no esperaba ni esperaba verse nunca atrapado en un juego así. Narcisa, no queriendo ser directa, queriendo asegurarse la atención de Lucius ya que él aún no parecía haber empezado a jugar sus fichas, optó por una vía clásica. Acercarse al amigo. A ese extraño amigo del chico al que quería conseguir. El moreno destacaba por sus notas. Ampliamente en Pociones y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Las notas de ella no eran para nada malas, pero podían mejorar. La excusa era perfecta. Y logró afrontar al esquivo y huraño muchacho, consiguiendo que éste aceptase echarle una mano en las asignaturas. Sabiéndose bajo la mirada del Malfoy jugó sus cartas.

Ya podía haber optado por una vía más directa, si al final el resultado iba a ser el mismo, pensaría más adelante Severus. Porque, sin quererlo, esas siempre impredecibles redes no pretendidas por nadie pero igualmente tejidas, lo acabaron alcanzando también a él.

¿Por qué había aceptado formar parte de aquello? Debía de haberse negado rotundamente. Se vanagloriaba de ser el observador. Y creerse intocable le jugo una mala pasada. Pisó en falso y se deslizó dentro del tablero.

Narcisa resultó ser una agradable compañera. Inteligente, aguda. Incluso ella realmente empezó a interesarse por lo que en principio sólo fuera un pretexto para alcanzar su meta. Lucius permanecía indiferente. Mientras, ellos dos se iban conociendo y superando barreras. Sus charlas eran productivas, ella mejoró sus notas y su interés en lo que aprendía era evidente. Él encontró un nuevo interés en sus clases, el placer de descubrir, y dar a conocer aquello descubierto, trasmitir esos conocimientos adquiridos. Disertar sobre ello, y descubrir más aún. Además la presencia de la chica le aportaba una extraña paz, algo que siempre agradecía Snape en aquellos tiempos en que él resultaba ser la víctima preferida un grupo impertinente y incordiante de griffindors que se la tenían jurada. Con el tiempo, inesperadamente para los dos, lo suyo se volvió amistad envuelta de complicidad mutua. Y cada uno conocía bien las reglas del otro, como la de no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Ambos eran orgullosos. Por ejemplo Narcisa nunca se implicaría en sus problemas con los merodeadores, algo que él no habría recibido nada bien. Eso eran sus asuntos. Y su relación siguió siendo buena y, sin apenas darse cuenta, la belleza de ella fue renaciendo para él. Llegó a desear que aquella muchacha fuera suya e incluso llegó a parecerle posible. ¿Quizás ella sería capaz de atravesar la última barrera? Y él no lo sabía, pero en ella también habían nacido las dudas. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía confusa, sin tener nada claro lo que quería.

Y entonces fue cuando el jugador olvidado y ganador indiscutible decidió que ya era hora de actuar. Snape creía saber por qué decidió actuar entonces. Sabía que se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y nunca sabría si culparle por ello o achacarlo a lo inevitable. Nunca supo por qué esperó Lucius a ese momento en vez de avanzar antes. Si fue un maquiavélico plan o sólo fruto del azar. Sin embargo, supo hacerlo con maestría y elegancia, antes de que ocurriera nada real entre ellos dos, si es que ese algo hubiera podido llegar a suceder. Lo cierto es que ella enseguida se apartó del moreno, recordando cuál era su objetivo. Durante un tiempo Snape odió a Lucius en silencio por arrebatársela y a ella por ser ella misma. Eso que al principio le había resultado tan interesante en la muchacha se había vuelto contra él. Pero no pudo más que resignarse, recriminarse el haber llegado a creer en algo que ya de niño había comprendido que no era más que una falacia y que, desde luego, no era para él y nunca habría de serlo.

Incluso, con el tiempo, llegó a sentir lástima por Narcisa. Lucius supo mantenerla a su lado confiada. Lo que sólo Snape pudo ver fue que, pese a todo, estaban hechos de pastas diferentes. Más allá del aspecto, de la posición, del poder y la ambición. Esa muchacha había crecido querida y mimada por todos, y no esperaba que eso pudiera llegar a cambiar. Eso lo veía como algo intrínseco al matrimonio, algo tan evidente y natural que no cabía preocuparse. Había cambiado de unas manos protectoras y seguras a otras. Pero, una vez atrapada, Lucius revelaría cómo en él no había lugar para el cariño y el amor. Había adquirido una pieza valiosa. Con los años, Severus fue capaz de percibir cómo la sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar el día más oscuro se iba apagando poco a poco detrás de una máscara casi perfecta. Sufrió por ella, pero era ella la que había elegido dejándole a él atrás. Y ella nunca reconocería que se había equivocado, que no vivía la vida perfecta que representaba de cara a los demás. Pero él podía ver el dolor tras sus ojos. Y ella lo sabía. Pero ninguno de los dos admitió nunca nada.

Severus Snape suspiró. De todas formas no creía que él mismo hubiera sido capaz de ofrecerle lo que ella deseaba.

Observó al muchacho que le traía todos aquellos recuerdos del pasado. Se interesó por el joven Malfoy por muchas cosas. Primero, por ser el hijo de ella. Segundo, por todos los rumores que habían corrido entre las filas de mortífagos. Y además, pese a que en apariencia eran tan distintos, le provocaba un cierto apego el imaginarse su situación en aquella familia. Siendo como habían sido las cosas, tenía una ligera idea. Le produjo simpatía al pensar en su propia situación cuando él había sido niño. Aunque imaginaba que las cosas no habían sido para nada iguales, sí percibía un cierto paralelismo. Por último, estaba su función de controlarlo por si seguía los mismos pasos que su padre (que también fueron los de Snape en su momento). De todas formas, creía que cada cual era libre de elegir lo que defendía y lo que no, de elegir sus propios principios. Aunque no se negaba que en el fondo había aspirado a, en el momento de la verdad, poder convencerlo de no seguir ese camino.

Pero, llegado ese momento, ironía del destino, eso ya no habría de ser una preocupación.

**-Fin del capítulo 2-**


	3. ¿Es bueno despertar?

**¿Es bueno despertar?**

Amy observó a Pansy sentada a su lado mientras ésta comía despistadamente el desayuno con los ojos distraídos. Ya estaban a finales de septiembre y el estado de Draco no parecía mejorar. Tendía a tener fiebre y temblores y se veía que su cuerpo sufría. Su mente la mayor parte del tiempo parecía estar tranquila, sin embargo, como vagando por algún lugar distante, independiente del cuerpo, aunque alguna noche Madam Pomfrey le había oído murmurar en medio de alguna pesadilla. Le tranquilizaba pensar que, excepto en esas ocasiones, el alma del muchacho debía de reposar tranquila, ajena a todo lo demás. Era algo reconfortante, no sabía muy bien por qué pero así era. En alguna ocasión había tratado de transmitir esa idea a su compañera Slytherin, pero ella simplemente la miraba en silencio un momento, sin hacer ningún comentario, y al poco apartaba la mirada, pensativa y con un leve deje de preocupación. No parecía que la idea la reconfortara mucho.

Pansy se veía bastante afectada por la situación. No lo mostraba visiblemente, pero estaba más taciturna de lo habitual, no se la veía hacer las cosas con demasiado interés y se molestaba con facilidad. Amy suspiró tristemente. No le gustaba verla así. Cierto que la había conocido ese mismo mes, pero la muchacha de casi 16 años había calado profundamente dentro de la más joven.

Amy era de naturaleza tímida, poco habladora, callada, y la gente tendía a dejarla bastante de lado al ver que tendrían esforzarse un poco para ganarse la confianza de esa chiquilla. Tenía un par de compañeras de habitación, pero no había logrado congeniar con ellas, entrar en esas charlas suyas, y ellas tampoco se habían interesado lo más mínimo en esa poquita cosa que tenían por compañera. Con Pansy había sido distinto. Cierto que Amy había sido capaz de dar un paso importante al acercarse a Draco y con eso a ella, alentada por una misión que cumplir. Pero desde el primer momento Pansy se abrió a ella, y eso fue muy importante para la pequeña.

Ya en el principio admiró la personalidad de esa muchacha de pelo largo negro y rizado. Arrolladora, vivaz, enérgica. Con coraje. Así querría ser ella. Se sentía tan a gusto con su compañía, confiada. Allí, recién entrada en ese nuevo mundo que representaba Hogwarts, lejos de su familia (exceptuando a su tío), amigas del pueblo donde había crecido, lo agradecía de veras. Pero ahora Pansy estaba triste. Y Amy se sentía culpable. Si hubiera sido capaz de evitar esa situación... Después de todo ella tenía que vigilar a Draco Malfoy. Y, sin embargo, había dejado que saliera del castillo, luego lo había perdido de vista, se había derrumbado... Si no hubiera sido por la mano que Pansy le había ofrecido entonces ni siquiera habría sido capaz de encontrarlo y de invocar al fénix. Ojalá fuera más fuerte, ojalá hubiera reaccionado más rápidamente. Y ahora no tendría que ver a la que ya consideraba una gran amiga así.

Después de desayunar, se dirigieron lentamente a la enfermería, como cada mañana. La verdad es que Amy apenas había cruzado alguna palabra con el rubio y éste continuaba siendo prácticamente un desconocido para ella. Si alguna clase de conexión había entre ellos, no pasaba del hecho de haber recibido ella el encargo de vigilarlo y poco más. Pero aún así Pansy le permitía acompañarla a visitarlo sin decir nada, como dándolo por natural. Quizás sentía la culpabilidad de Amy, esa sensación de deuda que, de momento, sólo podía saldar acudiendo a visitarlo como si eso pudiera servir de algo.

-¡Hola, queridas! ¡Adelante! -Las recibió amablemente la señora Pomfrey en su uniforme blanco.

-¿Cómo ha pasado la noche? -Preguntó Pansy.

-Ha sido una noche tranquila.

-¿Cómo lo ve?

-Pues... por ahora sigue igual. Sin cambios... -Respondió ella.

-Bueno, pero aún está aquí... -Musitó la muchacha.

-¡Claro que sí! -Exclamó la mujer de mediana edad con convicción. -No hay que pensar lo peor, es cierto que la Fiebre Blanca a veces se ha llevado a alguien (bueno, en realidad a menudo), pero Draco es joven y tiene mucho por delante, seguro que se repondrá.

Pero era evidente cómo esas palabras confiadas no eran más que para reconfortarlas. Era evidente la preocupación de la mujer en lo que tocaba al chico. Había que sumar a la enfermedad en sí la fea herida que, aunque ya casi curada, había sido grave y le había hecho debilitarse mucho. De hecho, mientras permanecía en la cama, sin despertarse ni comer apropiadamente, su cuerpo iba debilitándose cada vez más.

Después de que la enfermera saliera dejándoles solos y recordándoles que tenían que ser puntuales a la primera clase de la mañana, Amy observó el rostro de Draco. Ese rostro alargado y terriblemente pálido, de facciones delicadas y enigmáticas, las cejas y el cabello finos, de un rubio claro y brillante. Le habría gustado conocerlo más. Era un chico enigmático, en cierta forma misterioso, que le había parecido huraño y reservado pero que, por los comentarios de Pansy, sabía de su actitud algo diferente desde que había empezado 6º curso. La verdad es que era comprensible. Su padre había sido encerrado en Azkaban, y había pasado todo el verano cuidando de su madre enferma de, nada más y nada menos, la Fiebre Blanca. Observado recelosamente por los demás alumnos ante la fuerte posibilidad de estar cooperando con Lord Voldemort. La niña de ojos verdes pensó en el día de la tragedia, la carta que, como le habían contado a ella y a Pansy después, transmitía la noticia de la muerte de Narcisa. De seguro debió de ser un golpe terrible y, encima, luego aparece su padre y... Amy escondió el afligido rostro entre sus manos y de repente le asaltó una triste idea. Quizás... Quizás fuera mejor para él no despertar... Porque, entonces, se tendría que enfrentar a todo aquello. Sintió pena, mucha pena. Sin apenas darse cuenta, unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Pansy se percató de ello y dejó su estado meditativo para girarse con presteza hacia ella, la preocupación reflejada en sus gestos.

-¿Amy? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Ésta trató de recuperar la compostura como pudo, secándose las lágrimas con la mano, hasta que la otra le pasó un pañuelo.

-¿Estás bien? -Una mano apretó su hombro aportándole de nuevo la fuerza que siempre parecía faltarle.

-Yo... no es nada...

Pansy la miró seria y pensativa.

-Escucha... Ya te dije que no tenías que sentirte culpable por nada de lo que pasó... No había nada más que pudieras haber hecho. Las cosas fueron como fueron y ya está. Nada más.

-No. De verdad que no es eso... Sólo...

-¿Sólo qué?

-Sólo pensaba que... -Se detuvo. Amy no creía que fuera apropiado decirle algo así...

Pansy tomó el rostro de la pequeña entre sus manos y la miró con calma. Amy sintió como el calor le subía al rostro.

-Vamos. Suéltalo...

-Sólo... Ya sé que no tendría que pensar algo así pero... Tal vez... ¿no sería mejor que no despertara?

Pansy dejó caer sus manos de sopetón y la miró entre pasmada y algo más indescifrable.

-Bueno, verás... -Amy trató de explicarse. -Con todo lo que le ha pasado...

La otra muchacha se volvió a sentar en la silla de la que se había levantado el momento antes, apoyando los codos en las rodillas mientras observaba cansinamente al muchacho que dormía con rostro sereno.

-Ni siquiera sabemos qué pasó. -Murmuró.

Enseguida volvió a levantarse y se acercó a Amy con una leve sonrisa triste, pasándole un dedo por la mejilla suavemente.

-Y tú llorabas por eso...

Apartó la mano de su rostro y la abrazó con delicadeza.

-¿Sabes? Eres demasiado dulce y sensible...

Amy no quería ser dulce y sensible. Pansy la abrazaba como su tío la había abrazado aquel día. Parecía que siempre tenía que coger fuerza de los demás. Y no era así como tenía que ser. Tenía que ser más fuerte. Pero se sentía tan a gusto entre esos brazos... El largo cabello de Pansy le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas y era muy agradable... Sintió que quería ser ella quien la protegiera, y para eso aún tenía que madurar mucho.

Poco a poco se separaron.

-¿Sabes? -Pansy miró a Draco, apartándole con cuidado unos mechones de la frente. -Confío en su fuerza.

Amy observó atenta su mirada al muchacho. Y, casi inconscientemente, la pregunta salió de sus labios.

-Pansy... A ti, ¿te gusta Draco?

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo preguntaba. Simplemente, en ese momento, sintió la necesidad de preguntárselo, de saberlo. Pero, ¿qué más le daba a ella, realmente?

-¿Eh?

Pansy tardó un poco en responder a la inesperada y repentina pregunta.

-Pues... eso. -Respondió la otra nerviosa.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -Inquirió la mayor algo azorada y muy extrañada.

Amy acabó de arrepentirse totalmente de haber hecho esa pregunta. Sonrojada, se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Déjalo. No importa. Vamos, llegaremos tarde nuestras clases.

-Espera.

La de ojos azul marino la cogió del brazo con fuerza. Pansy la miró dubitativa, sujetándola aún con una mano mientras la otra la apoyaba en la frente apartándose el cabello.

-No importa. No te cortes... Si es porque te gusta Draco...

-¡No, no es eso!.. -Interrumpió azorada Amy con una débil voz.

-...No tienes que preocuparte... -Continuó la otra muchacha sin hacer caso a la interrupción. -A ver, es cierto que hace unos años estuve bastante encaprichada de él, no lo voy a negar pero, bueno... Él pasó olímpicamente y sólo fue eso, un capricho tonto... Con el tiempo, bueno, supongo que senté un poco la cabeza y dejé eso a un lado... De hecho, ahora... -Se acercó a donde estaba él ignorante de toda aquella conversación. -Viéndolo sólo como un amigo, estoy mucho mejor con él.

¿Qué era lo que hacía que Amy no acabara de creerse esas palabras? ¿Era la forma de decirlo, el hecho de que mientras decía esas palabras sus ojos miraran con gran dulzura a Draco, que ahora se veía tan frágil, mientras le rozaba la frente suavemente con el dedo?

Prefirió no hacer ningún comentario y permaneció en silencio mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas clases.

...

Unos días después...

_Muchos temen el pensar que no hay nada en la muerte. Gustan de pensar en cielos o en infiernos, en felicidad eterna o en desgracia, pero no en la nada. Pareciera que eso fuera más angustioso para ellos que el temor de un castigo eterno. No, no es exactamente eso. Lo que ansían es un paraíso, una continuidad... ¿Por qué ese deseo, esa angustia en, simplemente, desaparecer? ¿No es ese el mejor final? El verdadero descanso definitivo. ¿Para qué buscar algo más, para que inventarse historias, para que buscar algo más allá? ¿Es que no desean regresar al principio? Ese es el paraíso, el merecido descanso. El olvido, el fundirse en el silencio de pensamientos, de deseos, de sueños y del sentir. Quizás por eso morimos de viejos. Por ese cansancio acumulado en la mente, en el alma. Esperando que ese sueño sea ya el último, pues ya hemos vivido suficiente. A veces, ese agotamiento llega prematuro. A veces el descanso es ansiado por los jóvenes pero, sin embargo, incapaces de refugiarse en él, han de continuar adelante, arrastrando el peso de los días y de los años. ¿Y si éstos pudieran elegir?_

La conciencia llegó lentamente, alejando las brumas. Llegaron a él una blanca claridad hiriéndole los ojos, dando paso a formas extrañas y confusas definiéndose lentamente. El blanco lo recibió. Blancas paredes, blanco techo. Torció el cuello y vio una ancha ventana a su derecha. Sentía el cuerpo dolorido. El tacto de la almohada en su mejilla era húmedo, empapada de sudor. No reconocía aquel lugar. Nada tenía sentido todavía en su mente adormecida recién despertada de un muy largo sueño. Solo sentía un profundo cansancio arraigado en lo más hondo y una sensación extraña, que había ido percibiendo a medida que era arrastrado inevitablemente a regresar a la superficie de la realidad. Una extraña angustia, una alerta, que no hacía más que aportar más sin sentido a la situación. ¿A dónde sentía esa necesidad de regresar urgentemente, si no sabía ni en dónde estaba?

Vio un par de sillas en el mismo lado de la ventana. Le extrañó su presencia, algún rinconcito de la mente le decía que no había nadie para ocupar esos asientos, que estaban destinados a permaneces vacíos, inútiles, sin nadie que acudiera. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía él ahí, ni quién era él.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a una mujer de mediada edad, de rostro redondo y amable, vestida con unas ropas igual de blancas que el resto de la habitación. Habló con voz fuerte y clara mientras atravesaba el marco de la puerta.

-Bueno, vamos a ver qué tal se encuentra nuestro muchacho hoy, después de tan mala noche...

La voz se congeló al encontrarse su mirada con aquellos ojos grises tan característicos que la miraban con curiosidad.

-¡Pero, bueno, qué sorpresa tan maravillosa! -Exclamó con alegría.- ¡Si estás despierto!

Se acercó presurosa a él, examinándole el pulso mientras lo miraba exultante y sonriente.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? Debes de estar exhausto, han sido muchos días de fiebre y temblores. Pero, aquí estás. Lo has conseguido. Es estupendo. Tienes un cuerpo muy fuerte, ¿lo sabías?

El chico, pálido como la muerte, no hacia más que mirarla sin decir nada, sin tener ni idea de qué hablaba aquella mujer. Sin embargo, le resultaba vagamente familiar...

-Dime, ¿cómo te sientes? Enseguida iré a avisar al director y al profesor Snape de que por fin has despertado.

Se suponía que esos nombres le tenían que decir algo, pero siguió mirando aquella mujer con rostro confundido. Percatándose, la señora Pomfrey lo examinó con ojos de experta. Había sobrevivido a algo duro, podría sufrir alguna secuela física o mental. Se preocupó bastante.

-Dime, Draco, ¿puedes oírme?

Él la miró en silencio. Entonces abrió los labios. Sentía la boca seca y le costó articular los sonidos.

-¿Draco.?..- Murmuró apenas audible, y la miró con esos enigmáticos ojos grises mientras arrastraba la palabra.

A la señora Pomfrey le invadió una sospecha.

-Ajá. -Asintió suavemente. -Ese es tu nombre. ¿No recuerdas nada?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, acabas de despertar, es normal que aún te sientas cansado y confuso. Puede que al principio no recuerdes nada, pero quizás poco a poco... -Lo miró dubitativa.

-¿Dónde... estoy?

-Esto es la enfermería de Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts.

-Exacto. La gran escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aquí estudias tú. Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. El sonido de su nombre y apellido produjeron en Draco un extraño malestar. Cerró los ojos tratando de alejar esa sensación desagradable.

-Ahora debes descansar. Sobretodo no te presiones. Descansa, más tarde te traeré algo de comer, pues tu cuerpo está muy debilitado. Necesitas alimentarte como Dios manda. Mira qué delgado te has quedado. Y después, cuando hayas reposado lo suficiente y recuperado algo de fuerzas, avisaré a tus profesores y a tus pequeñas amigas. -Le guiñó un ojo. -Ya verás qué agradable sorpresa tendrán. -Dicho esto salió alegre cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Draco observó en silencio la puerta. Dos palabras se le había quedado registradas, grabadas a fuego. Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. Y el recuerdo vino inexorablemente. Doloroso y ardiente. Inevitable.


	4. El poder de la mente

**El poder de la mente**

-Me has decepcionado...

Las palabras, aunque débiles, resonaron en la silenciosa habitación. Pansy miró pálida de furia a ese muchacho que yacía en el lecho, con los ojos cerrados, tal como había estado el día anterior, y el otro, y el otro... Pero ahora era distinto. Algo había cambiado en aquella escena. Enfadada, levantando la mano, señaló la figura que aparentemente dormía tranquila.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Eso es lo que eres! -Gritó señalándole, como con completa seguridad de poder ser oída por aquel a quien iban dirigidos sus gritos, a quien iba dirigida la furia liberada en que se habían convertido todas las emociones contenidas de aquellos días y semanas.

Pues él le había fallado. Él, siempre levantando orgulloso la cabeza y enfrentándose a todo con arrogancia. Él, con esa frialdad que había aprendido a hacer suya y que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Esa frialdad que fuera su refugio pero también su fortaleza. Pero, ahora, el cansancio le había vencido, decían. ¿Se había dejado derrotar? Había cerrado su mente, decían. Ella había confiado en él, en su fuerza. Y él se había rendido y se había dejado ir.

Notando cómo los ojos se le humedecían, salió ruda y rápidamente de la habitación, de aquella odiosa habitación blanca invadida por un silencio agobiante.

Amy la vio marchar, y ella se quedó allí, mientras el ruido de los pasos de la otra menguaba rápidamente y se perdía en el castillo. Decidió dejarla sola y, con sus verdes ojos tristes, observó el rostro de Draco, tan en paz, y tan impasible a todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

En la habitación había más personas. La imponente presencia del profesor Severus Snape, la delgada figura del director Dumbledore y la rellenita de la señora Pomfrey, rodeaban la más pequeña, de pie enfrente de la cama, con la mano de su tío sobre su hombro.

Cuando recibieron el mensaje de la señora Pomfrey de que Draco había despertado, todos bajaron en un extraño cóctel de emociones. Sorpresa, esperanza, preocupación, curiosidad, tristeza, miedo, alegría. Los primeros momentos del despertar serían complicados y delicados. La medimaga les había avisado después de llevarle a su paciente un poco de comida para que pudiera ir reponiendo fuerzas poco a poco. Según les contó, al despertar, había presentado síntomas de amnesia. Los profesores vieron el punto bueno de eso, y es que esa situación les daría un margen para ir abriendo al muchacho la verdad poco a poco, y no de forma precipitada, pudiendo entrar lentamente en los detalles de aquel día. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que la realidad había golpeado a Draco repentinamente, de la forma más dolorosa. Que la mención de su nombre había abierto de sopetón la válvula de escape de los recuerdos. Cuando la señora Pomfrey llegó con la comida le había parecido ver una extraña expresión en sus ojos. Él apenas había comido nada ni había dicho palabra alguna en todo el rato. No le dio importancia, lo atribuyó a su estado débil. Y cuando habían llegado todos a la habitación, se lo habían encontrado como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Era seguro que unas horas antes había abierto los ojos, la medimaga había hablado con él, había comprobado su estado. ¿Estaba durmiendo? Quizá. Pero, con seriedad, Dumbledore, que siempre parecía saberlo todo, les dijo que había vuelto a caer en el sueño profundo, en la inconsciencia del despertar incierto. Sólo que, esta vez, voluntariamente. Un bloqueo mental de autoprotección. Él mismo había decidido regresar a la negrura. Y si eso se alargaba, le llevaría a un único final.

Aunque no le gustara pensarlo, Amy sintió que lo comprendía. ¿Quizás ella si se hubiese encontrado en aquella situación y, si hubiera podido, hubiera hecho lo mismo? ¿Cobardía? No lo sabía. Pero no aceptaba definirlo así. Durante un corto rato la relación de ideas le hizo pensar en la paradoja del suicidio. ¿Miedo a vivir? ¿Valentía de morir? De seguro habrían múltiples opiniones sobre ello. Pero esto era distinto. Un abandono silencioso, tranquilo, sin dolor. En su corta vida sabía de la existencia de personas que darían lo que fueran por poder desaparecer así. Después de todo, su padre era doctor en San Mungo, y ahí se encontraban casos desesperados de cualquier tipo. Su madre, la hermana de Snape, era ayudante de psicólogo. Amy se había criado escuchando serias conversaciones entre sus padres, que nunca habían querido ocultarle nada a sus hijas sobre la realidad, que les habían hablado de lo bueno y lo malo de la naturaleza humana. Aunque siempre, sobretodo, recalcando la importancia de la esperanza y de apreciar todo aquello positivo que siempre persiste a pesar de enfrentarse a la más profunda adversidad. Ese recuerdo la hizo desear ser capaz de transmitir esa esperanza y el poder de ver lo bueno que le rodeaba a ese chico extraviado.

...

_En el mundo muggle también existe la magia. Una magia diferente y no tan visible y palpable como la mayormente presente en el mundo de los magos. Esta magia es tímida, oculta en la mente de las personas. Porque realmente el poder de la mente existe, aunque nunca se le haya dado la suficiente importancia, ya que pocos la poseen en un grado importante y valioso, y muchos han sido los engaños de falsos poseedores. No se puede distinguir con certeza qué personas poseen el don. Se estudia en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, pero esa dificultad en localizarlo y esa poca importancia que se le da hace que corra tanto entre brujos y brujas como entre simples muggles. Entre algunos elegidos. Unos nunca lo sabrán, otros lo saborearán levemente, y otros comprenderán y dominarán su poder._

Muy lejos de Hogwarts, más allá de Londres y de Europa, una joven se preparaba para un largo viaje. En su maleta, un pequeño ordenador descansaba en una esquina bajo algo de ropa.

...

No tenía ganas de volver a allí. De hecho había estado tres días sin pisar aquella habitación. ¿Para qué? Si él no tenía ninguna intención de despertar, ¿por qué iba a estar ella esperando a su lado, como una tonta? Diantre. Malfoy siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas cuando se lo proponía. Esta vez seguro que ni siquiera había pensado en ella, pero había logrado cabrearla de verdad. ¿Quién se pensaba que era para dejarlos a todos de aquella manera? Por si no se había dado cuenta tenía a gente a su alrededor, gente que se preocupaba por él. Pero no, él no era capaz de ver más allá de sus narices. Sí, era cierto, lo había pasado mal, aquello que habría vivido no se lo deseaba a nadie. Pero no estaba solo. Y la enfurecía tener la certeza de que él lo veía así.

-¡Será capullo!

Pansy golpeó con el puño la pared a su lado. La pared blanca. Sí, blanca. Porque a pesar de todo había vuelto como una estúpida a aquella habitación, como si hubiera algo que esperar, algo que hacer.

-Tranquílizate, Pansy. No la tomes con la pared ahora, que ella no te ha hecho nada.

-Cállate, Zabinni. ¿O prefieres que la tome con tu carita de ángel? O -sus ojos se iluminaron -quizás un buen puñetazo consiga despertar a éste de la mejor forma -añadió aproximándose peligrosamente a Draco.

-Esto... Pansy... -Intervino rápidamente Amy. -No creo que esa sea la mejor solución...

-Xist. Silencio... -Blaise, que había estado observando extrañado por la ranura de la puerta entornada, se levantó de su asiento. -Venid aquí, rápido.

Intrigadas, las chicas lo siguieron y se colocaron tras las cortinas del otro lado de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa, Blaise? -susurró Pansy.

-He visto algo... Podría ser... No, no puede ser...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Xist.

Al poco, la puerta de la habitación se abrió más y más con suavidad., dando paso a... Nadie. Sí, no había nadie, o eso parecía al principio... Pero lo estropeó un poco disimulado ruido de pisadas y murmullos.

-¡Au! ¡Ronald, eso era mi pie! Y ya es la décima vez.

-Lo siento, en serio que es sin querer...

-Bien. No hay nadie...

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Potter.

Los tres Slytherin surgieron de detrás de las cortinas. Blaise se adelantó y estiró algo con decisión, dejando a Harry, Hermione y Ron al descubierto y, evidentemente, desprevenidos ante la presencia de los otros tres.

-Así que esto es la famosa capa de invisibilidad de Potter sobre la que tanto se rumorea... Curiosa textura... -Blaise la observó entre despectivo y asombrado.

-¡Devuélvemela! -Exclamó Harry molesto.

-¿Y por qué debería? -Preguntó el otro, retador.

-No tendríamos que haber venido a aquí. -Musito Ron, que claramente no se encontraba allí por gusto.

-Completamente de acuerdo. -Asintió Pansy, en tono amenazador. -¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿Qué se os ha perdido?

El trío Griffindor parecía no saber muy bien qué responder. Finalmente, fue Hermione la que alzó decidida la mirada.

-Nosotros sólo... Mirad -admitió culpable -sé que nunca ha habido muy buena relación entre nuestras casas...

-Vaya, no me digas... Después de todo somos Slytherin, ¿no? ¿Qué pueden querer unos Griffindor perfectos como vosotros de unas serpientes traidoras como nosotros? ¿No es así como os gusta definirnos?

-Escuchad, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero... presenciamos lo que ocurrió aquel día y, hemos oído cosas y, bueno, nosotros sólo...

-¿Queríais verlo por vuestros propios ojos, verdad? Qué detalle de vuestra parte. Ahora, ¿ahora queréis averiguar cosas?

-Puede que estuviéramos equivocados en algunas cosas, sí, pero ¡vosotros tampoco es que hayáis puesto nunca algo de vuestra parte!

-Vamos, vosotros teníais muy claro desde el principio cuáles eran nuestras lealtades, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso os habéis preocupado alguna vez?

-Ahora lo hacemos. Sólo queremos comprender, ¿vale? Si nos equivocamos, si juzgamos precipitadamente, todavía podemos...

-¡No me vengas con esas, Granger! No nos interesa para nada vuestra comprensión. Y de seguro a Draco tampoco le interesa para nada vuestra compasión. Vosotros no pintáis nada en todo esto. No os metáis en lo que no os incumbe.

-Te equivocas, nosotros nos preocupamos...

-Te preocupas, Hermione. -Intervino Ron, molesto, a lo que le respondió una mirada de reproche de la chica, que prefirió ignorar la interrupción.

-... nos preocupamos...

-¿Os preocupáis? -La cortó Pansy. -Es tarde para eso. Meteos en vuestros propios asuntos.

Harry se adelantó, alzando la mano que llevaba cerrada. Intentaba mantener la calma, no era momento de emprenderla en una discusión estúpida.

-Escuchad, al menos...

-Cara-rajada. -Ahora fue Zabinni el que intervino, ansioso siempre de una buena pelea con los leones , y compartiendo el desagrado de Draco para con Harry. -Ya has oído. No nos agrada vuestra presencia aquí. -Sacó la varita de entre los pliegues de la túnica.

No tenía ganas de un enfrentamiento absurdo en esos momentos. La rivalidad entre Griffindor y Slytherin había llegado a un punto demasiado extremo, y nadie se había preocupado por solucionarlo... Harry no se encontraba cómodo allí, intentando razonar con ellos y echar un poco de agua clara a la situación. No le gustaban los Slytherin. El sentimiento de rechazo, alimentado desde primer año, era recíproco. Buscando desesperado algo que calmara los ánimos, se percató de la presencia de la más joven. Ella sin duda no se dejaría llevar por los prejuicios y por viejas rencillas, además tenía pinta de buena chica.

-Tú eres de primer año, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas? Estoy seguro de que entiendes...

La dura mirada que le dirigió ella lo dejó helado.

-Entiendo que éste no es vuestro lugar. Harry Potter y compañía.

Oh, porras, hasta la cría parecía odiarle sin siquiera conocerlo... La forma de pronunciar su nombre incluso le había recordado al profesor de Pociones.

-¡Diablos! Estoy de acuerdo, aquí no pintamos nada. -Exclamó Ron con fastidio. -¡Vámonos! Ni siquiera se merecían que ayudaras cuando lo de Malfoy...

-Oh. Así que se trata se eso. -Intervino fríamente Pansy. -Tú lanzaste los hechizos, Potter. -Aquí su tono se suavizó un poco. -De verdad te lo agradezco, supongo que te debemos una. -Aquí el tono volvió a endurecerse. -Pero, ahora, esto vuelve a ser sólo cosa nuestra. Largaos de aquí.

Con un bufido, Harry atrapó la capa de invisibilidad que le lanzó Blaise.

-De acuerdo, nos vamos.

Y así hicieron.

Pansy se sentó molesta en su silla. No podía sufrir a los Griffindor, y menos al famoso trío. Y menos todavía en aquella situación. Simplemente, era algo más fuerte que ella. Y no pensaba preocuparse ahora por las repentinas y extrañas ganas de hablar de esos tres. Sin duda les afectó lo que vieron. Pero, oh, maldita sea, ahora no quería pensar en eso. Todo esto les afectaba a ellos y nada más, el trío no tenía por qué meter las narices. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Amy. Sin duda Snape le había transmitido su antipatía por Potter. Lo había dejado con un palmo de narices... Y Zabinni, por algo era el compañero preferido de batalla de Draco...

...

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común de Griffindor Ron aún seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo, mientras que Harry y Hermione habían guardado hermético silencio durante todo el camino, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Se sentaron pesadamente en uno de los sofas de terciopelo rojo.

-Supongo que tienen parte de razón. -Hermione fue la primera en hablar. -Pero al menos pudieron dejarnos hablar...

-No contábamos con que estuvieran allí... Supongo que nos vieron abrir la puerta de la enfermería. -Comentó Harry, y guardaron silencio..

-Vaya, parece que mi capa de invisibilidad ya no es ningún secreto. -Añadió al cabo de un rato.

-No te preocupes, compañero. -Exclamó Ron pasándole un brazo por encima. Parecía que la comodidad y familiaridad de la Sala Común de Griffindor, junto al alejamiento de la zona de agrupamiento Slytherin , había apagado su estado molesto hacia una más habitual despreocupación. -Sigue dando la invisibilidad, que es lo que interesa.

Hermione se levantó, todavía irritada por la actitud con que los habían recibido.

-Esa Parkinson, al menos podría haber escuchado...

-Déjalo, Mione, no vale la pena... Ya hemos ido, que es lo que queríais, a intentar aclarar un poco lo sucedido, pero si ellos no han querido razonar, qué le vamos a hacer. Que se queden en su pequeño mundo.

-Pero, me habría gustado ver cómo está Malfoy. Desde entonces no se le ha visto el pelo y...

-¡¿Qué?

Oh oh. Hermione se percató de sus palabras demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

-¿Te estás preocupando por Malfoy, Hermione? -Las orejas de Ron se estaban acercando peligrosamente al tono rojizo de su pelo. -No me lo puedo creer. Después de todo lo que ése, ése...

-Oh. Basta. Me voy a mi habitación. Buenas noches, Harry, Ron. -Hermione no tenía ganas de enzarzarse en una tonta disputa por los evidentes celos sin sentido del Weasley. Como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ella, cuando nunca se había atrevido a traspasar la línea de amigos. La verdad es que ya empezada a cansarse de todo aquello...

-¿Lo puedes creer, Harry? -El pelirrojo se giró hacia su amigo.

-Esto, Ron... He de ir un momento a la lechucería, enseguida vuelvo...

Rápidamente escapó de su compañero, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco culpable por dejarlo así.

Le gustaba deambular solo por los pasillos del castillo, enfrascado en sus pensamientos. No eran pocas las cosas que se agolpaban en su mente desde 5º y desde mucho antes. Y cada vez se sentía más pesimista, y más difícil parecía enfrentarse a todo ello. Ahora estaba viviendo una relativa calma, pero no creía que fuera a durar mucho más. Nadie podía comprender realmente cómo se sentía. En parte sintió un poco de envidia por la situación en que había oído se encontraba en esos momentos Malfoy. Sería agradable abandonarse así. Pero no, no podía pensar de esa forma. Debía encontrar a Voldemort, y vengarse de él por lo que hizo...

En ese momento, alguien se cruzó con él por el pasillo. ¿Era una estudiante? Rondaría alrededor de los 17 años, y sus ojos rasgados y demás facciones revelaban su naturaleza asiática. El lacio y largo cabello negro le caía recogido en una coleta alta, mientras dos largos mechones sueltos adornaban los lados de su cara. Sus ojos de negro profundo tenían una perenne expresión seria y su piel tenía un tono moreno.

La misteriosa muchacha le dirigió una extraña mirada sin detenerse en su camino. ¿Quién sería? Se quedó observándola mientras se alejaba.

-Tiene un aura extraña, ¿verdad? Me intriga.

Harry se giró sobresaltado. Enfrente suyo se encontraba Luna Lovegood, con su mirada entre despistada y soñadora observando la figura que se alejaba.

-Creo que me gustaría conocerla. -Dicho esto giró por un pasillo dispuesta a seguir su camino como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Pero volvió a girarse un instante, clavando la mirada en Harry, que se sintió bastante incómodo siendo su objeto de atención. -Te van las orientales, ¿eh?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué...?

Pero Luna ya había desaparecido dejándolo allí plantado.

¿A qué había venido eso? Suspiró. No tenía sentido buscarle demasiado razonamiento a los comentarios de la peculiar rubia.

...

Oyeron abrirse la puerta de la enfermería cuando ya se disponían a marchar a su sala común. Se imaginaron que sería la señora Pomfrey, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver entrar en la habitación a la desconocida chica oriental, seguida de Dumbledore. Mientras los tres los miraban extrañados, esperando una explicación del director a la presencia de la chica, ésta se acerco con firmeza y una expresión grave en sus ojos al chico durmiente .

-Así que tú eres Draco...

Pansy se acercó intrigada y algo desconfiada a la desconocida muchacha, que tendría más o menos su misma edad.

-Perdona, pero creo que no nos han presentado...

Entonces fue Blaise el que se acercó, activando su modo seductor .

-No estudias aquí, ¿verdad? Recordaría sin duda una belleza exótica como la tuya... -Inquirió, tomando la mano de ella y dispuesto a llevársela a los labios.

Ella apartó la mano con rapidez pero con elegancia, mirándolo con difícilmente disimulado disgusto.

-Hola. Encantada. Soy Kaeru Sumeragi. -Les hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, presentándose con un casi perfecto inglés y una fugaz sonrisa. -Digamos que soy conocida de Draco.

-¿Qué? Pero si parecía que ésta era la primera vez que lo veías...

-Bueno, bueno, las explicaciones luego... -Se adelantó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. -El caso es que el mundo está lleno de increíbles casualidades. Ello ha llevado a la señorita Sumeragi hasta aquí, precisamente cuando su presencia nos puede hacer un gran servicio.

-¿Sumeragi? -Amy sintió que ese nombre ya lo había oído en alguna otra parte...

-Ella pertenece a una importante familia de mediums del mundo no mágico, en Japón. Domina el poder de la mente.

-¿Es una vulgar sangre sucia? ¡Es imposible que conozca a Draco, entonces! -Exclamó Pansy observándola con recelo. No se fiaba de esa muchacha que se tomaba tantas confianzas. En ese momento Kaeru colocaba la manos en la frente de Draco.

-¿Qué estás...?

-De hecho, soy muggle. -Dicho esto, cerró los ojos.

Dumbledore apoyó una mano en el hombro de Pansy, observando tranquilo la escena ante sus ojos. Kaeru recitaba algo moviendo ligeramente los labios, pero era apenas audible.

-No hay problema, os aseguro que es de confianza.

Pasaron varios minutos de intranquilo silencio, todos observando la peculiar escena, pensando en qué ocurriría a continuación, si es que ocurría algo.

Entonces, para sorpresa de los presentes, Draco abrió repentinamente los ojos, incorporándose bruscamente sobre los codos lo que su cuerpo debilitado le permitía.

-Qué demonios...

Cuando pudo enfocar la vista con firmeza vio a una desconocida chica asiática enfrente suyo, y detrás las caras sorprendidas de Pansy, Blaise y Amy, junto a la sonriente de Dumbledore que asentía complacido.

-... ¿Qué? ¿Dónde...? - Atinó a decir el confuso muchacho, bastante desorientado.

-Buen trabajo, Kaeru. -Dumbledore se acercó a ambos.

-¿Kaeru? -Se extrañó Draco. ¿Qué le recordaba ese nombre? Sus ojosa se abrieron con sorpresa. -Tú... No puedes ser...

-Sí. -Sonrió ella. -No es de buena educación dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin dar noticias Draco... Y, tendrás que disculparme, pero lo que acabo de hacer me deja siempre realmente agotada...

Al momento se le cerraron los ojos y cayó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la parte de almohada del lado de la cama en que había estado sentada.

-No estoy muy segura de lo que acaba de pasar, pero...

Pansy se acercó poco a poco al confundido muchacho, con una extraña mirada en los ojos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, para sorpresa de todos hizo algo bastante... inesperado.

¡Plaf!

Le pegó un buen puñetazo.

-Auch. -Draco se llevó una mano al lado dolorido de la cara, mientras intentaba de nuevo incorporarse.

-Ah. -Asintió ella acariciándose complacida el puño. -Qué ganas tenía de hacerlo.

**N/A:**

Yastá. El capítulo acaba con un cierto dejà vu de la 3ª peli pero, ah, Pansy necesitaba descargarse.

Buenus, después de ese comienzo de capítulo algo defraudante, aunque me alargase quería acabar el capítulo con el definitivo despertar del bello durmiente, que si no esto parecería el cuento de nunca acabar... Y menos mal que Pansy no nos lo ha vuelto a llevar a la inconsciencia con su amable bienvenida...

Por fin llegó el momento de la aparición de Kaeru, que se ha hecho esperar lo suyo la muchacha, no sé si aún os acordabais de ella... Y una pequeña aparición de nuestra maravillosa Lunática Lovegood (Necesitaba sacarla por algún lado (Luna power!))

Aún me queda pendiente que Ginny se haga alguna pasada por el fic, no puede ser que la margine así...

Y apareció la vena borde de los Slytherin frente a los Griffindor, no sé cómo habrá quedado la escena... Tenía ganas de charle alguna bronca al trío maravilloso :D

Y no sé cómo me las arreglo. Mira que Ron me cae bien, pero sólo me sale su lado más insoportable No puede ser, ¡lo siento, Ron!

Ya vi la 3ª peli. Está chula a pesar de los inevitables fallos. Pero, agh, odio que representen a Draco como ese patético cobarde. Suerte que siempre están los fanfics para intentar devolverle la dignidad. :)

Uh oh. Ya se sabe el título del 6º libro. Salió en la página oficial de Rowling: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. O_o Ya sé que sueño mucho, pero no puedo evitar pensar en la posibilidad que Draco fuera ese príncipe mestizo y cobrara un papel más importante e interesante que hasta la fecha, no sé, a lo mejor Lucius no es su verdadero padre, sino Snape, y este en realidad fue hijo de muggles, y... Ya sé, ya sé, pero soñar es gratis, ¿no? - Y dicen que Rowling dice que ese príncipe no es ni Harry ni Voldemort...

Pero no, sería mucho pedir... Mejor meter eso en un fic...


	5. Un dragón plateado en campo verde

**Reflexiones**

Capítulo 5: **Un dragón plateado en campo verde.**

_-Tus ojos..._

_Abrió el cuello flexible hacia el cielo teñido de rojo. El sol en poniente arrancaba destellos dorados y platinos a sus escamas blancas, relucientes como recién pulidas. Estaba molesto. Rugió con furia descargando su rabia en el ensordecedor sonido. Habían interrumpido su letargo. Antes de su sueño un instinto protector era lo único que había albergado mientras se sumía en las aguas tranquilas. Ahora era rabia lo que lo había reemplazado. Sentía el cuerpo dolorido. Extendió las alas para desperezar sus articulaciones y, al batirlas, piedras y tierra fueron arrastradas por el viento que provocó. Un extremo de hueso afilado de sus alas fue a dar contra una de las torres, y parte de la pared cayó precipitadamente al suelo, entre los gritos de miedo y sorpresa que venían de los patéticos humanos que se encontraban arremolinados en el exterior y en los patios del castillo. Tenía ganas de destruir todo lo que lo rodeaba. Con su aliento gélido espantó a unos cuantos de esas ruidosas y molestas personitas. Destruiría aquel castillo que se alzaba presuntuosos. _

_Nunca nadie debería haber osado importunar el sueño de un dragón. _

_Entonces su olor le llegó. Y su apetito de sangre se despertó._

_..._

Una construcción antigua. Todo olía a tiempos pasados perdidos en la memoria. No se habían molestado en apartar el polvo, en adornar su decadencia. Pronto saldrían de allí y recuperarían el poder de antaño. Se impondrían con fuerza. Sólo era un pasaje temporal hacia su gloria. Y era el escondite perfecto. Entre esas paredes ennegrecidas del fuego que recorriera el lugar en algún momento de todos aquellos años, que se habían mantenido en pie a pesar de todo lo que aconteciera allí. Sus cimientos eran fuertes. Allí era donde el Señor Tenebroso se ocultaba mientras organizaba sus planes de regreso y movía los hilos oscuros que habían de llevar a ello. En una vieja mansión hechizada a su conveniencia oculta a ojos indiscretos.

Aquel día sintió activarse el contrahechizo. Sintió el murmullo del encantamiento pronunciado en el bosque amortiguado por el rítmico goteo de la lluvia fina. Los acontecimientos se adelantaban. Demasiado pronto. También escuchó el desagradable canto del fénix.

En esos momentos, dos figuras se encontraban frente a frente. La una, sentada en una especie de trono de madera negra. La otra, enfrente suyo, una rodilla flexionada, envuelta en una capa negra,

La voz de la figura sentada sonó enojada.

-Te precipitaste. Actuaste sin consultarme.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza ante su señor.

-Lo sé. Pero la ocasión me pareció única, como puesta así a propósito por las manos del destino. Encontrármelo así, en el bosque, solo.

-Aún así. Debíamos esperar. Todavía no era el momento.

-Lo admito. Fue un grave error por mi parte, y suplico perdón por actuar precipitadamente. Me dejé llevar por el momento.

-Él habría acudido a tu llamada. Lucius. Cuando hubiera sido el momento propicio, sólo habríamos tenido que llamarlo, y él habría acudido confiado. Ahora, por tu insensatez, están sobreaviso, y él ya no acudirá cuándo lo necesitemos. ¿Qué se te ocurre que podamos hacer para solucionar este grave inconveniente que tu estupidez ha provocado?

La furia de su señor era evidente. El mortífago levanto la mirada, sus ojos se mostraban confiados.

-No se ha echado todo a perder, mi señor. Os lo aseguro. Nuestro plan no está para nada perdido. Mi desliz tan sólo ha precipitado lo inevitable. Si esperamos, todo se hará por sí sólo en el momento adecuado.

Lucius Malfoy sacó de los bolsillos de su túnica el cuchillo usado durante la ceremonia y, arrodillándose, lo puso a los pies de aquel a quien servía fielmente. La esmeralda brilló acariciada por el fulgor anaranjado de las luces mágicas que flotaban cual pequeños fuegos fatuos en la habitación.

-Ese puñal...

-No es un arma corriente. Tendremos que estar preparados... para cuando el dragón despierte.

...

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí.

Kaeru giró su rostro hacia ella, con un deje de tristeza en sus serios ojos.

-He entrado demasiado dentro. He visto demasiado y soy rechazada. Consciente o inconscientemente.

-Bueno, él nunca ha sido muy dado a acoger a la gente.

-No se trata sólo de eso. No sé muy bien cómo explicároslo. El caso es que ya he hecho lo único que podía hacer aquí. Éste no es mi lugar, aunque lo haya sido por un instante. He de retornar a mi sitio.

Con una sonrisa, apoyó una mano en el hombro de Pansy.

-Ahora os toca a los que estáis cerca de él.

-Mm. Pero...

-Tened paciencia, ha pasado por mucho. Y, cuidado, también hay que estar alerta...

-¿Qué quieres decir? Ahora ya ha pasado todo, ¿verdad?

-No estoy segura... Simplemente echadle un ojo. Hay algo dentro suyo...

Kaeru se quedó un rato en silencio, no sabiendo cómo explicar esa sensación que le había quedado. Recordó la oscuridad, el frío, cómo era expulsada, y cómo a duras penas pudo encontrarlo y arrastrarlo afuera... Fue una determinación repentina en la mente de él, lo que pudo atrapar y usar como vía de salida. Pero no llegó a descifrar la bruma y por lo tanto no sabía de qué se trataba. Tal vez debería de haber ahondado más, buscar algo más profundo, más claro. Pero se agarró a lo primero que surgió, algo fuerte, un deseo. Y no podía quitarse esa inquietud de encima.

-No acabo de estar tranquila. Pero, no os preocupéis demasiado, puede que no sea nada.

...

El día después de despertar finalmente, fue el momento de las preguntas. El director y los profesores estaban deseosos de saber todos los detalles pronto, aunque por otro lado deseaban no atosigar al muchacho y estaban dispuestos a tomarlo con la paciencia y el tiempo necesarios. Pero no fue necesario que se preocuparan por eso. Draco expuso lo ocurrido con una serenidad impresionante. Pansy y Amy estuvieron presentes, ya que también habían sido testigos y al chico no le molestó la presencia de sus dos compañeras. Pansy observó atónita la aparente indiferencia y la distancia con que el chico fue respondiendo a las preguntas de los mayores. Cómo la carta le chocó y se aventuró en el bosque buscando unos momentos a solas, cómo se encontró con su padre, lo que éste le reveló, y cómo ya no recordaba nada más después de que las últimas fuerzas le abandonaran del todo. No fue muy detallado (se excusó con que su mente en aquellos momentos se encontraba bastante confusa, y tampoco nadie quiso forzarlo a recordar detalles desagradables). De todas formas, ¿cómo podía explicarlo todo con esa frialdad y esa indiferencia? ¿Con esa distancia? A Pansy las palabras le sonaban huecas, la visión se le antojaba irreal. Y no era la única extrañada. Amy intercambió algunas miradas con ella. Por una parte era un alivio que él no se mostrara demasiado afectado, pero por la otra era algo preocupante. No creía que a nadie en la habitación se le pasara por alto. No obstante, nadie quiso indagar demasiado en ello y la jornada pasó con asombrosa facilidad.

Los adultos se sorprendieron ante lo que les fue revelado. ¡Así que hacía años Voldemort había descubierto una forma de quebrantar la fuerte protección del castillo! Y Lucius había aceptado utilizar a su propio hijo para llevar aquello a cabo. Poco fue dicho después de escucharlo todo, y a Draco se le prohibió absolutamente salir del castillo bajo ninguna circunstancia mientras el asunto no se solucionara de alguna manera. Incluso esta vez habría vigilancia en las entradas y salidas de Hogwarts.

Y los días fueron pasando. Finalizó septiembre, empezó octubre.

Él distante, inexcrutable, lejano. Desaparecía con frecuencia entre los laberínticos pasillos del castillo y lo veían en clase y poco más. El resto de alumnos parecían haber desaparecido para él, hablaba lo estrictamente necesario y enseguida se encerraba en sus propios pensamientos.

-Me pregunto qué estará tramando.

Las dos Slytherin se sentaron en un banco de los jardines, escuchando el rumor de la fuente cercana.

-Mm... Sabes, Pansy... Desde el día que lo contó todo... Hay algo que no se me quita de la cabeza, como si faltara algo importante...

-Sí, yo también tengo una sensación. Cómo si hubiera ocultado algo. Algún detalle que no consigo recordar.

-Sí. Algo... Algo que no encaja. No porque esté mal. Simplemente, falta.

_Un brillo. Un reflejo verde. Una forma dormida._

-Pero si es algo que él no dejó claro en su relato, puede que realmente no sea importante...

-No sé... Algo me impulsa a querer recordarlo... Pero no caigo en la cuenta de qué es lo que habría que recordar...

-Y quizás a él no le interesa que lo sepamos.

...

El dolor había empezado repentinamente. Cuando ya le habían quitado las vendas, cuando la herida ya se le había curado con asombrosa rapidez y sólo le quedaba la cicatriz rosada de forma extraña en su torso. Entonces fue cuando sintió el dolor, como si de nuevo el filo del puñal se deslizara sobre él. El dolor iba y venía, surgía sin previo aviso el fuerte pinchazo y tal como había venido se iba. Y entonces se percató, sin rastro de sangre, de cómo la fina línea carmesí se iba deslizando muy poco a poco, de forma casi imperceptible, repasando cada trazo. Y no se quedó en la cicatriz. Más poco a poco aún se percató de cómo la línea sobrepasaba la marca dejada y el dolor intermitente era más profundo.

_El dragón plateado sobre campo verde._

Lo sabía. Reconoció la forma en cuanto lo vio. Era una reliquia. No era un objeto común.

_Se sentía el calor entre los párpados rozando suavemente con el dedo, a través del precioso metal._

Se sintió mareado y se apoyó en la pared.

_Pronto el pequeño cuerpo se estremecería entre sus manos, alimentado por el calor de un corazón despertando. Un agradable cosquilleo._

Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba saberlo ya. Algo había empezado, y no quería esperarse a ver el final.

_Y el fuego brillaría de nuevo en sus ojos asomándose bajo los párpados._

Por eso en la biblioteca, tratando de evitar miradas indiscretas, se dedicó a buscar, a encontrar, a resolver, a tratar de comprender. Porque él sabía dónde estaban las claves.

_Primero una rendija, una fina línea. Al final la luna llena, la luna roja de sus ojos. Y cuando el rubí se revelara, el dragón desplegaría sus alas._

En efecto. Allí estaban. La daga. El cántico. Leyendas antiguas sobre el más majestuoso de los seres mágicos. Un símbolo. Un hechizo de protección a romper. Y la mezcla de todo ello no producía una respuesta agradable. Para nada.

'Después de todo, la llave resulta estar bien viva'. Una sonrisa amarga.

Tras hallar la respuesta, Draco cerró los libros con un suspiro. Esta vez no se molestó en dejarlos en su sitio.

_Después de tantos años, despertar nunca es agradable._

El rubio se alejó pensativamente de la biblioteca. Se rascó distraídamente un ligero picor en la parte superior de la espalda. Los trazos del dibujo se iban perfilando lentamente.

_Libre. Libre de esa prisión. Deseando destruir las piedras que lo encarcelaron. Quemarlas con su aliento gélido._

Unos preciosos y inteligentes ojos miel observaron marcharse al muchacho desde una esquina de la amplia sala, dejando éste en su descuido unos cuantos libros a la vista que ofrecían mucho más interés que aquel que sujetaban las firmes manos de Hermione.

**N/A:**

Aquí está finalmente el capítulo 5. ¡Perdón por el retraso! No tengo excusa. Simplemente en verano no hubo forma de escribir, la cabeza se me oxidó... Pero con la llegada de septiembre los engranajes de mi cabecita vuelven a ponerse en marcha, recién aceitados y con nuevas pilas..

Releyendo los anteriores capítulos me he dado cuenta de mis meteduras de pata. En concreto con la fiebre que primero era blanca y luego en mi despiste se volvió gris, como lo era en el cuento que me la inspiró. En fin, lo hecho hecho está. He arreglado algunas, pero puede que por otro lado se me hayan colado...

Se acerca el final a pasos agigantados. Si no es en el siguiente, poco le queda...


	6. Sueños de destrucción

**Reflexiones**: Capítulo 6

**Sueños de destrucción.**

-Malfoy.

Lo sabía. Ese momento tenía que llegar, tarde o temprano.

Se giró lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, su mano apoyada lánguidamente en la barandilla de la escalera. Miró al chico de ojos verdes tras la gafas y la inconfundible y desagradable cicatriz en la frente, al que ahora tenía cara a cara, aunque unos peldaños más abajo. Ahí estaba aquel al que más odiaba. No, al instante hubo de cambiar ese pensamiento. El segundo al que más odiaba.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? -Inquirió fríamente.

No quería hablar con él, pero no le quedaba más remedio tras la idea que se le había ocurrido apenas un par de días después de que encontrara lo que buscaba entre los libros de la biblioteca. No era algo que le gustara, lo que había pensado. No la base del plan en sí, sino el hecho de tener que involucrar en ese asunto a Potter. Pero esa era la solución más viable para llevar a cabo su venganza. En fin. Al menos había sido el otro el que había ido a buscarlo a él, y así le había ahorrado la gran molestia que le habría supuesto el hecho contrario.

Harry sostenía algo en una de sus manos, aunque Draco aún no se había percatado en esos momentos, y se preguntaba qué querría decirle aquél. Ojalá no fueran preguntas. Harry Potter era al último a quien querría ver queriendo inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Le guardaba demasiado rencor.

El moreno alzó lentamente la mano.

-Ya llevo tiempo queriendo devolverte esto. Creo que es tuyo.

-¿Eh? (¿Qué puedes tener tú que devolverme a mí?)

Draco miró a Harry extrañado mientras éste abría la mano. La extrañeza se volvió pasmo. El la palma de la mano ahora extendida brillaba un colgante. La cadena era muy fina, como un precioso hilo de plata, y el colgante un rectángulo de formas redondeadas ligeramente abultado, adornado con trazos delicados y elegantes en sus bordes y su cuerpo.

_/-Espera._

_Al día siguiente él partiría para Hogwarts y ella sería llevada al hospital. Esa era la última noche que compartirían el mismo techo. Narcisa se quitó con cuidado el colgante que tan a menudo, por no decir siempre, Draco le había visto colgado del blanco cuello. Lo depositó suavemente en las manos de él._

_-Quiero que guardes esto. Llévalo contigo, ya que yo no podré estar a tu lado..._

_-Madre, yo... -No supo que responder._

_-Tómalo. No es más que un simple colgante, pero será como mi presencia, la única forma en que podré sentirme a tu lado._

_-Está bien... Pero te lo devolveré en cuanto volvamos a vernos en casa._

_Ella esbozó una triste sonrisa./ _

_/Con el cuerpo dolorido sintió cómo su padre rasgaba con el puñal su camisa y la delgada camiseta negra de debajo. A través de la mente enturbiada por la fiebre y por toda la confusión reinante en su interior, era consciente de todo lo que ocurría y se decía, como viéndolo a través de una pantalla extrañamente nítida de una vieja película desgastada._

_-Vaya..._

_Lucius abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para a continuación entrecerrarlos en desconfianza. Había visto el colgante que había sido de Narcisa. Lo tomó con una mano y lo acarició con inquietante cuidado. _

_-Esto era de tu madre... ¿Un regalo de despedida?_

_Lo sacó con cuidado y, una vez habiéndoselo quitado, lo lanzó lejos._

_-No quiero tener sorpresas desagradables. Lily Evans dio un mal ejemplo que peligrosamente podrían tratar de seguir todas las madres..._

_Poco después, brilló el filo de la hoja, resplandeciente y doloroso./_

Harry captó el tumulto de sentimientos y pensamientos que pasaron fugazmente por la mirada del rubio, antes de que éste le arrancara rápidamente el colgante de la mano. Draco lo miró muy molesto y confuso.

-¡¿Por qué lo tienes t...?

Calló rápidamente, cuando le llegó la comprensión. Su primer reflejo fue marcharse, olvidando al instante aquello importante que debía decirle al de gafas. Pero cuando se disponía a marcharse, volvió aquel dolor.

Harry vio sobresaltado cómo de repente la expresión del Slytherin se contraía de dolor y cómo éste caía sobre una rodilla mientras estrujaba en un puño la camisa a la altura del pecho, como si un gran sufrimiento le viniera de allí.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Cuando pasaron los espasmos de dolor y la respiración se le fue recuperando, fue capaz Draco de articular alguna palabra.

-Potter, tenemos que hablar.

El otro chico le tendió la mano y él lentamente la tomó y se levantó aceptando su ayuda. No le quedaba más remedio que tragarse su orgullo y dominar la rabia que le producía la presencia de El-chico-que-vivió.

-El tiempo se agota. Y antes de eso quiero encontrar a mi padre y acabar con él. Y estoy seguro de que tú estás deseando acabar de una vez por todas con Lord Voldemort por todo lo que él provocó y sigue provocando en tu vida.

Estaba seguro de que el Griffindor, más allá de nobles propósitos, deseaba vengar la muerte de sus padres y todo lo que Voldemort había causado. Tal y como él deseaba acabar con Lucius Malfoy con sus propias manos.

Harry lo miró en silencio, primero sorprendido y luego con seriedad. No se tomó mucho tiempo.

-Dime lo que tengas que decirme.

...

Allí la encontraría. Siempre era fácil localizarla allí, entre los libros de la biblioteca, leyendo, estudiando, o preparando algún trabajo de clase. Y aunque a Ron le costara entenderlo, sabía que ella disfrutaba en ese lugar, entre los enormes volúmenes repletos de texto y de más texto. Pero esta vez era algo distinto. No estaba sólo por su gusto intelectual (bueno, no del todo) o por algo relacionado con las clases. Estaba tratando de resolver algo que los incluía a todos ellos.

Hermione le había contado lo que trataba de averiguar. No le hacía mucha gracia que el asunto tuviera que ver con Draco Malfoy, pero la verdad es que a él también le intrigaba todo ese asunto, y más desde que de alguna forma eso les había llegado a afectar a ellos también. No sólo por el accidente del bosque. Desde hacía unos días, algo había cambiado en Harry. Era cierto que en todos aquellos años lo que había vivido había vuelto su carácter algo más reservado y huraño, sobretodo después de lo ocurrido en los dos años anteriores, pero afortunadamente había sabido conservar la confianza en sus amigos, y ese coraje suyo que era capaz de transmitir a todos, y un candor que animaba a los demás a acercarse a él (más allá de la celebridad de su nombre y historia personal).

Pero, esos últimos días se había vuelto aún más reservado, a la que se despistaban desaparecía con facilidad y apenas lo veían, y su mirada tenía un deje decidido y meditativo. Sin duda estaba planeando algo. Y lo peor: sin contar con ellos, pues no soltaba prenda y insistía en que no ocurría nada de nada. Poco antes de que Harry empezara a actuar de forma sospechosa, Hermione había observado intrigada las idas y venidas de Draco a la biblioteca. Vio cómo consultaba diferentes libros, sin duda tratando de resolver algo, se dijo la muchacha, mientras discretamente lo veía tomar rápidos apuntes en una pequeña libreta, con ceño fruncido, antes de recoger cuidadosamente cada libro y colocarlo de nuevo en su sitio al retirarse de la sala antes de la hora de cierre. Hasta el momento en que tras una mueca de desagradable comprensión final de su puzle particular, cerró el último libro y se marchó sin preocuparse ya de guardar todos aquellos libros consultados.

Poco se imaginaba él que unos ojos llenos de curiosidad estaban esperando ese momento con la misma ansia que un explorador ante un nuevo territorio desconocido. No se le escapó cómo un par de días después fue cuando Harry empezó a actuar de modo un tanto extraño. Tal vez hubiera alguna relación... o tal vez no, pues era algo descabellado pensar que entre Harry y Malfoy pudiera estar cuajándose algo... Fuera como fuese, Hermione creía que la remota posibilidad bien se merecía la oportunidad de resolver el enigma de los Malfoy y quizás matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Ron se dejó convencer de la importancia de investigar ante la insistencia de la muchacha. Después de todo, ¿quién era capaz de negarle nada, con ese genio que se gastaba?

Y allí estaba pues ella ahora, inmersa en su pasatiempo favorito, enterrada entre los viejos y pesados volúmenes. Ron se acercó poco a poco, permitiéndose el gusto de observarla sin que ella se percatara de su presencia, inmersa en su mundo. Le gustaba mirar la graciosa caída de su revuelta melena castaña. Le gustaba cómo se le formaban pequeños rizos y cómo cuando le daba la luz le brillaban algunos reflejos rubios. Era como un cabello con personalidad bien formada, con vida propia, igual que el suyo, si se paraba a pensarlo. Le gustaba pensar que se parecían en algo, porque por lo demás eran tan diferentes... Sólo hacia falta verla ahí, pasando páginas y más páginas, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, tal concentración en sus ojos miel y la boca apretada. Pero aunque eso le recordara lo distintos que eran el uno del otro, y sin saber muy bien por qué ese pensamiento lo desanimaba un poco, lo cierto era que en cierto modo disfrutaba viéndola así, era como si ella hubiera nacido para eso. Sólo entre libros, sólo en la magia de descubrir y de aprender le brillaban los ojos de esa manera. ¿Cómo sería si lograra que ese brillo fuera también para él?

Sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento.

Con cuidado, le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Ella no se sobresaltó, era como si su presencia y su tacto repentino fueran lo más natural del mundo. Se relajó un poco y alejó la mirada de las páginas que tenía delante.

-¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Has averiguado algo? -Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ella lo miró, un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas, emocionada y angustiada ante lo que creía que había encontrado.

-Esto es... Todos estos libros... Es increíble, Ron, creo que...

-Cálmate, Mione. ¿Qué has descubierto?

-Bueno, no estoy segura, pero... Si atamos cabos, lo que viene en estos libros... Precisamente en estos... Bueno, lo que los puede relacionar... Teniendo en cuenta lo de aquella vez... Lo claro es que hubo una ceremonia con un cántico, y lo que estaban haciendo con aquel cuchillo, puede que un símbolo, un dibujo... Como convocando algo, pero está el libro de hechizos de protección... Como el que se rumorea que protege la escuela... Con éste de leyendas antiguas... Entonces, si fuera eso, y si fuera realmente... Es impresionante... Pero, entonces, ese símbolo, ese cántico, puede que no sea una invocación exactamente, sería como romper un sello, una liberación... Pero eso sería tan... Tan... ¡Pero es que así todo encaja, Ron!

-¡Chist! -La bibliotecaria los miró molesta por alterar la tranquilidad de la sala.

La exaltada muchacha bajó el volumen todo lo que pudo.

-Todo lo que hay en esos libros, todo lo que vimos, lo que sabemos... Sí, creo que podría tener esa explicación. No, sin duda tiene que ser eso, todo encaja. Pero es tan... Escalofriante, pensar que para eso, desde nada más nacer... Quizá incluso lo tenían planeado desde antes, no puede ser de otra forma... -Hermione bajó la mirada pesarosa. -No lo puedo creer... Es abominable... Aunque, de todas formas, la ceremonia no se llegó a completar, así que no habría que preocuparse más... Sin embargo, este libro de armas mágicas de la antigüedad... Me falta una pieza, y es algo clave, Ron... -En estas Hermione lo miró como si él fuera a revelarle la clave que faltaba.

Él la observó un rato en silencio...

-Esto, Hermione... Entonces, ¿qué es lo que has descubierto?

Sin hacer mucho caso de la pregunta y la confusión del chico, de repente el rostro de la muchacha se iluminó, y se levantó sobresaltada.

-¡Claro! ¡Seguro que ellas lo pudieron ver! ¡Estaban más cerca!

-¡Por favor! -Exclamó la bibliotecaria. -¡Si piensan seguir armando tanto escándalo hagan el favor de salir de la biblioteca!

Hermione rápidamente cogió la mano del pelirrojo y salió corriendo al pasillo arrastrándole tras ella. Entonces lo tomó exaltada de los hombros.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Parkinson y a la otra, Ron, seguro que ellas lo pudieron ver!

-¿Eh? ¿El qué? -Preguntó él mientras era arrastrado nuevamente.

-¡La daga! ¡La daga que utilizaron!

...

La clase de Historia de aquella tarde había sido horriblemente aburrida, y la redacción que tenían que hacer para el día siguiente resultaba más soporífera todavía. Apoyada la espalda en el sofa, enfrente del fuego que calentaba la Sala Común de Slytherin lanzando destellos anaranjados aquí y allá, Pansy intentaba concentrarse en la escritura. Pero no había manera, no se sentía motivada para nada. A unos pocos metros, recostada en la alfombra verdiplata, Amy se entretenía dibujando absorta con aire soñador. Ah, bendito primer año, pensó la más mayor, aunque en su momento no lo supiera apreciar, ahora que podía compararlo con su sexto año, se daba cuenta de la gran diferencia de cantidad de deberes y tareas que había entre los dos cursos. Se entretuvo observando el aire soñador y distraído de la otra, hasta que una voz la llamó. Girándose, se encontró con el rostro de Blaise.

-¿Qué pasa?

El chico se veía bastante molesto.

-Granger y Weasel están en la puerta de la sala. La sangre sucia dice que tiene que hablar contigo y con Amy.

La más joven levantó la cabeza hacia ellos al oír su nombre.

-¿Y no les has mandado a freír espárragos? -Inquirió Pansy, bajando la mirada de nuevo al intento de redacción.

-Lo he intentado, y también el pasar de ellos, pero es muy insistente, no para de decir que es muy importante y que no se largará hasta que vayáis a hablar con ella. Para que unos Griffindor como ellos vengan hasta nuestra sala común sabiendo a lo que se exponen, realmente debe de ser algo serio.

La chica dejó con pesadez el pergamino y el estuche en un hueco desocupado del sofá.

-Está bien. Iré a ver qué narices quieren esos dos.

-Yo también voy. -Amy se alzó al momento, dejando sus cosas junto a las de la otra chica.

En la entrada vieron efectivamente a Hermione Granger y a Ron Weasley rodeados por un corrillo de estudiantes de Slytherin. En ambiente no se apreciaba demasiado afectuoso. La intrusión de los leones en territorio de serpientes no era bien recibida. Al menos se habían contenido tanto los del corro como el pelirrojo y no se había iniciado ninguna pelea en el pasillo.

-Esta bien, ya me encargo yo de estos. -Se oyó la fuerte voz de Pansy.

Los otros estudiantes de corbata verde y plateada se voltearon para verla y se marcharon para la Sala Común, dejando el asunto en sus manos. Granger se vio aliviada, y el Weasley relajó su puño abandonando un poco su gesto enfurruñado. Parkinson se paró enfrente suyo con mirada hostil.

-¿Se puede saber qué venís a hacer acá? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenéis que decirnos?

-Necesito averiguar una cosa. -Empezó Hermione.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que nosotros vayamos a ocuparnos de resolverlo?

-Porque os incumbe a vosotros tanto como a nosotros.

-Lo dudo mucho, pero a ver, escúpelo. -Le disgustaba esa actitud de sabelotodo prepotente de la Griffindor.

Por su parte, Hermione decidió pasar por alto los malos modos de Parkinson para con ella, e ir al grano.

-Aquel día... ¿Cómo era la daga que usó Lucius Malfoy con... Draco?

Una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de Pansy, reflejándose en sus ojos. Giró rápida la cabeza hacia Amy, que la miraba con la misma sorpresa y comprensión repentina. ¡Eso era! ¡Ese era el detalle que Draco no había explicado en su relato, aquello que se les escapaba! Pero... ¿Por qué podía ser tan importante?

Olvidándose de rencillas, la de pelo negro se volvió de nuevo lentamente hacia Hermione, reviviendo la curiosa forma de la daga en su recuerdo como si la tuviera en ese mismo momento resplandeciendo enfrente suyo.

-Era pequeña, parecía de plata... En el puñal había esculpida la forma de un pequeño dragón durmiente.

-Con su cuerpo envolvía una gran esmeralda. -Añadió Amy.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron, temerosos.

-Eso es...

Tres pares de ojos la miraron, esperando una explicación.

...

Y allí se encontraban. No a gusto de ninguno de los dos, por supuesto. A Draco le desagradaba profundamente la idea de tener que contar con Harry para llevar a cabo sus planes, pese a que sabía que era la forma más fácil y rápida de hacer las cosas. Sí, necesitaba su ayuda, él otro tenía algo que él necesitaba para salir de allí. El tiempo se acababa, había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y lanzarse a ello. Evidentemente, Harry tampoco estaba muy a gusto junto al Slytherin, pero sabía que ya había llegado el momento de saldar cuentas de una vez por todas con Voldemort, de liberarse de una vez de esa carga, y estaba dispuesto a todo. La circunstancia que le había expuesto Draco había sido el empuje definitivo para ponerse en marcha.

Tras barajar las diferentes posibilidades, se decidieron por una de las puertas secundarias, en concreto la que valía como entrada y salida de los elfos domésticos, que gustaban se salir en algún momento de su ajetreada jornada a tomar un poco el aire. Era dudosos que, a parte de la atención de los elfos, hubieran puesto algún otro tipo de vigilancia. Podían estar atentos por si acaso, pero el anonimato que les otorgaba la capa de invisibilidad les bastaría sin tener que recurrir a ningún otro recurso más rebuscado para esquivar el control impuesto a las salidas de Hogwarts, especialmente en lo concerniente a una posible escapada de Draco.

Por supuesta, el descubrimiento de tal salida se debía al chico moreno, extrañamente familiarizado con los elfos y las cocinas. Así pues, en otra cosa le había sido útil a Draco, a parte de para beneficiarse de la gran utilidad de la capa de invisibilidad (era más que un rumor el hecho de que Harry Potter poseía esa capa, sobretodo a Draco se lo recordaba cierto desagradable accidente ocurrido en una salida a Hogsmeade unos pocos años atrás.).

Sí, le había sido provechoso contar con él para eso, pero ese sentimiento de disgusto de tener que ser precisamente con él no se le iba de ninguna manera.

Su rencor por Potter era profundo. Era esa espina de pescado que se quedaba atrapada entre las muelas. Potter, siempre él. Desde su primer encuentro, Potter, con su estúpida cicatriz y su leyenda detrás, no había hecho más que llamar la atención y humillarlo a él, a Draco Malfoy, una y otra vez, habiendo tenido que soportar las críticas y el desprecio de su padre por no poder imponerse al Gryffindor. Se había esforzado por obtener ese reconocimiento que nunca llegó, por demostrar cuánto valía, por poder poner bien alto el nombre de su familia, que se viera de dónde venía y que sus padres estuviesen orgullosos de él. Con cumplir esas altas expectativas... Y Potter no había hecho más que derrumbar esos intentos una y otra vez, ya fuera con el Quidditch o en cualquier otra cosa. Y no sólo eso, sino que se había atrevido a humillarlo. _Patético_ era el adjetivo que había usado Lucius. _Que ese criajo te rebaje de esa manera... ¿Y tú eres el heredero de mi nombre? No me hagas reír_.

Y así, el odio no había hecho más que crecer, Un odio que empezó a nacer en el momento en que Harry Potter se atrevió a rechazar su mano en primer curso. Se atrevió a rechazarle a él, a Draco Malfoy, con desprecio en la mirada. Se arrepentiría.

Y ahora había tenido que recurrir a él. Qué bajo había caído. Aunque ya todo estaba empezando a dejar de tener sentido para Draco, ese sentimiento persistía. Pero algo lo solapaba, algo mucho más fuerte que cegaba todo lo demás.

...

En cuanto la soltaron se elevó en el aire, libre por fin de las manos que la habían mantenido bien sujeta hasta ese momento. Planeando entre las corrientes de aire, esperó aguzando sus sentidos, hasta que fue capaz de sentir la localización de aquel al que buscaba, para lo que apenas tardó unos poco segundos.

...

Perfecto. Ya estaban fuera, habían escapado del castillo sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Ya se dirigían hacia el bosque cuando un revuelo en el cielo les hizo levantar la mirada. La lechuza emitió un par de leves chillidos. Él estaba ahí, lo sabía, aunque sus ojos no fueran capaces de verlo.

Hedwing descendió directa hacia su amo, aterrizando en su cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo?

Harry tomó sobresaltado el papel que le ofreció la lechuza, liberando un brazo de la protección invisible de la capa. No era más que un trozo de papel que rezaba: _Harry_.

-¿Qué significa esto, Potter?

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para indagar sobre el asunto, pues al instante alguien se lanzó sobre ellos sin darles tiempo a nada.

-¡Aquí están!

-¡Vamos, rápido!

La capa cayó, y Draco sintió cómo era sujetado fuertemente de los brazos mientras se resistía inútilmente.

-¡¿Pansy? ¡¿Amy? ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que estáis haciendo? ¡Soltadme ahora mismo, y tú el primero, asquerosa comadreja!

-¡Ni hablar, Draco, no te dejaremos marchar! -Exclamó Pansy, sujetándolo con fuerza.

-¡Haré lo que me dé la gana!

-¡Draco malfoy! -Hermione se colocó delante suyo. -Primero nos tienes que aclarar algunas cosas. Y tú, Harry, ¿cómo se te ocurre ayudarlo a salir del castillo?

Harry, sin que nadie lo sujetara, los miró con seria sorpresa.

-¿Cómo...?

-¡Vamos, Harry! -Exclamó Ron. -Incluso yo me di cuenta de que pasaba algo, y tu actitud de esta mañana hizo evidente que fuera lo que fuera lo que se estaba cociendo, tendría lugar hoy. Parkinson y Amy tampoco se han quedado atrás en lo que respecta a Malfoy. No era muy difícil relacionarlo. He de decir que me has decepcionado, mira que aliarte con esta serpiente...

-¿Te piensas que a mí me agrada tener que contar con Potter, comadreja?

-Bien orgulloso que tendrías que estar de que Harry haya aceptado ayudarte, no sé qué le habrás dicho para que lo haga, pero...

-Vamos, hay que llevarlo adentro. Y tú, Harry, también tienes que hablar con nosotros, vamos. -Insistió la chica Griffindor.

-¿Cómo no se te ocurrió hechizarte para que tu estúpida lechuza no pudiera encontrarte? -Le espetó Draco .

-¿Acaso se te ocurrió a ti mismo hacerte el hechizo? Lo mismo te podrían haber localizado a ti...

Fueron hacia la entrada principal, llevando al rubio a la fuerza y soportando su furia.

-¡Soltadme! ¿Por qué os tenéis que meter donde nadie os ha llamado? Tengo que irme, no queda tiempo...

-Escucha, Draco. -Se habían detenido ante la puerta. Amy fue la que habló. -Sabemos lo del conjuro.

-¿Eh?

Pansy continuó donde se había quedado la otra.

-Granger lo descubrió. Lo que pretendía tu padre cuando aquella especie de... ceremonia. ¿Era una especie de invocación?

Hermione continuó.

-Aparentemente había quedado bloqueada, pero... ¿no es así, verdad?

-El puñal que no mencionaste, pese a que por su forma se veía que era especial, que no era un puñal normal y corriente... Que era lo que yo y Amy no lográbamos recordar...

-Cuando lo recordaron, lo supe. Una esmeralda en su pomo, una esmeralda redonda, del tamaño de un puño, en un puñal enteramente de plata...

Draco desvió su mirada.

-Su magia... -Continuó la Griffindor. -Vuelve a activarse al cabo de un tiempo, y continúa lo que empezó... La marca... ¿Ha continuado extendiéndose?

-¡Esto no es asunto vuestro!

-¿Qué pretendías hacer, adónde ibas? -Le interrogó Pansy.

-¡Eso es sólo cosa mía! ¡A vosotros no os importa! -Gritó él, furioso por toda su intromisión.

-Aún queda bastante tiempo, Draco. -Lo miró Amy, suplicante. -Los profesores deben saberlo, seguro que el director Dumbledore conoce algún modo de impedir que la señal siga avanzando. No sabemos muy bien lo que puede ocurrir, pero no es nada bueno...

-¡¿Es que piensas ser una marioneta de tu padre, Draco? -Le increpó Pansy.

Él la miró con odio.

-Además, si ese poder despierta, de algún modo la escuela quedará indefensa... -Intentó Hermione, yendo por otro camino.

-¡Precisamente! Por eso lo mejor que podéis hacer es dejarme ir. Me alejaré de Hogwarts, lo único que me importa ahora es matar a ese hombre, y entonces...

Las chicas y Ron lo miraron sobresaltados.

-¡¿Qué pasa? -Exclamó él. -¿Por qué ponéis esas caras? Él lo entendió, perfectamente, ¿verdad, Pot..?

Pero Potter no estaba. Tanto él como su capa habían desaparecido.

-¿Cómo? -Exclamó Hermione, mirando hacia donde se suponía debía de estar Harry.

-¿Dónde está harry? -Se sorprendió Ron.

Él y Hermione se miraron atónitos. Precisamente Harry, no pensaron que fuera a escabullirse de ese modo. Después de todo, sólo estaba ayudando a Draco, no sabían aún por qué, a salir de castillo, ¿no?

El rubio se había quedado sin palabras.

'Maldita sea...'

Potter se había largado por su cuenta dejándolo ahí, y él se había quedado sin poder llevar a cabo su plan...

Si esos estúpidos no se hubieran entrometido en sus asuntos... Esos metomentodos Gryffindor, esa criaja de Amy, incluso Pansy...

-Maldita sea...

Recordó el rostro de su padre, riéndose de su patética existencia. Utilizándolo a él, a su madre... Solo el deseo de acabar con él le había hecho continuar, continuar esa ridícula vida que no tenía ningún sentido. No era más que un objeto, no había sido más que una marioneta con fecha de caducidad, para un destino que le había sido impuesto sin contar con él para nada...

Y entonces, ocurría eso... Ni siquiera podía llegar a cumplir su último propósito... Apretó con rabia sus puños. La ira y la frustración se agolparon en él. Sintió su cuerpo arder.

-¡Uaahh! -Un espasmo terrible de dolor le atravesó todo el cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas.

-¡¿Draco...?

Todos lo miraron angustiados y preocupados. No podía ser. Era demasiado pronto.

-Amy, rápido, avisa a Dumbledore y a Snape!

-¡Sí! -Amy obedeció rauda a su compañera. El tío Severus, o el director, sin duda podrían hacer algo.

Mientras, Draco respiraba con dificultad, las manos en el pecho. La marca le dolía más fuerte que nunca. Tenía calor, mucho calor. Se sacó la capa y el jersey. La camisa volvía a mancharse de carmín. La marca había empezado a extenderse rápidamente, alimentada por la ira y por la rabia del muchacho. Oculta por el tejido, su forma se completaba.

-Ugh. -La parte alta de la espalda le dolía terriblemente. Con un gemido de dolor, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, alcanzó los hombros con la palma de las manos, doblado sobre si mismo, de rodillas, intentando luchar contra el dolor y ese horrible fuego que sentía quemarle por dentro. Hasta el dolor quedó apagado por ese calor. Le quemaba el pecho, le quemaba la espalda, los omoplatos le empezaron a sangrar.

Pansy lo abrazaba con fuerza por detrás, intentando poder mitigar en algo su dolor, sintiéndose frustrada en su incapacidad de ayudarlo. Hermione y Ron lo miraban sobrecogidos, incapaces de hacer nada, igualmente desconociendo qué podían hacer en una situación así. ¿Qué le estaba pasando al rubio? Algunos alumnos que pasaban por allí se había quedado parados. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Una emoción de sobrecogimiento los embargaba. Algo terrible iba a ocurrir y todos los sentidos los avisaban de ello.

Entonces, Draco alzó la cabeza, y Pansy pudo verle parte del rostro. Esos ojos...

-Draco... Tus ojos...

...

En ese mismo momento, en algún lugar del Bosque Prohibido, un pequeño dragón plateado del que emanaba calor, palpitando en la mano que lo sujetaba, abrió los ojos. Ojos rojos como rubies ardiendo en su interior.

-Es la señal. Está despertando.

Cuando el dragón de metal precioso que reposaba sobre la esmeralda extendiera sus alas, cuando los trazos de su imagen fueran completados, cuando el fuego se tornara hielo, habría despertado del todo.

Había dormido durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero por fin el hechizo que lo había atrapado y mantenido en ese estado estaba siendo roto. En un mal despiste había sido sometido por los humanos y usado para sus propósitos. Pero ahora que había despertado se ocuparía adecuadamente de todos ellos. Su forma, todo su ser, se iba consolidando, recuperando el poder y la fuerza se antaño. Volvería a ser una presencia sólida, a punto de romper su prisión de piedra.

...

El castillo de Hogwarts fue sacudido y tembló con furia. Pequeños fragmentos de piedra de las altas torres empezaron a desprenderse. La sorpresa y el miedo recorrieron a los estudiantes, preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo. ¿Era un simple corrimiento de tierra? ¿Era un ataque?

-¡Rápido, todos fuera, el castillo no es seguro!

Dumbledore bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, acompañado por Snape y Amy. McGonagall y otros profesores, ayudados por los prefectos de las diferentes casas, procuraban contener el peligro de las piedras que caían eventualmente de la parte alta de las torres y calmar a los estudiantes más jóvenes y asustados. Todos se apresuraron a cumplir las instrucciones y salir lo más rápido posible al exterior, cuando antes siempre había sido lo más seguro y fiable mantenerse dentro bajo la protección de aquellas piedras.

El director y sus acompañantes se encontraron a media entrada con una paralizada Pansy que miraba aturdida a un Draco ensangrentado y aparentemente sin sentido apoyado en ella. Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley también se encontraban allí, claramente aliviados ante su llegada.

-¿Cómo...? -Dumbledore observó al chico inconsciente percatándose de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Amy sólo le había llegado a decir que algo estaba sucediendo, cuando el edificio había empezado a tambalearse peligrosamente. -¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Esto no debía haber ocurrido, ¡el encantamiento no llegó a completarse!

-Hay algo que Malfoy no les había contado, el puñal... -Empezó a explicar Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por un sobrecogedor rugido que parecía venir de lo más profundo de las mazmorras.

-Rápido, hay que salir de aquí. -Severus Snape se adelantó y cogió el cuerpo del chico, saliendo al exterior y alejándose de la puerta.

El grupo, entre otros estudiantes, fue saliendo al exterior, aunque alguien se estaba quedando atrás.

Pansy aún seguía de rodillas, como aturdida, con las manos y parte de la ropa manchadas con el oscuro y viscoso líquido rojo de la vida. No parecía prestar atención a su alrededor tan revuelto. Alguien acudió rápidamente a su lado, preocupado. Amy miró a su amiga y la llamó por su nombre. Pansy reaccionó y le dirigió una mirada angustiada. Tenía la cara muy pálida, era angustioso verla a ella de esa forma.

-¿Estás bien?

-Amy... -Su voz se oía muy floja. -Sus ojos...

Otra fuerte sacudida pareció hacer temblar los cimientos de la imponente estructura.

-¡Rápido! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Estirándole el brazo con fuerza, la impulsó a levantarse, y entonces corrieron y salieron junto a los demás.

Fue entonces cuando una de las torres pareció estallar, y entre el polvo se empezó a vislumbrar una enorme forma, que se fue definiendo a medida que las partículas de tierra se dispersaban. Justo en la torre al lado de la que acababan de ver hacerse añicos su parte superior, encaramado a ella, unos ojos rojos parpadeaban al sol, los ojos de un dragón plateado.

Alzó el cuello flexible hacia el cielo teñido de rojo. El sol en poniente arrancaba destellos dorados y platinos a sus escamas blancas, relucientes como recién pulidas. Estaba molesto. Rugió con furia descargando su rabia en el ensordecedor sonido. Habían interrumpido su letargo. Antes de su sueño un instinto protector era lo único que había albergado mientras de sumía en las aguas tranquilas. Ahora era rabia lo que lo había reemplazado. Sentía el cuerpo dolorido. Extendió las alas para desperezar sus articulaciones y, al batirlas, piedras y tierra fueron arrastradas por el viento que provocó. Un extremo de hueso afilado de sus alas fue a dar contra una de las torres, y parte de la pared cayó precipitadamente al suelo, entre los gritos de miedo y sorpresa que venían de los patéticos humanos que se encontraban arremolinados en el exterior y en los patios del castillo. Tenía ganas de destruir todo lo que lo rodeaba. Con su aliento gélido espantó a unas cuantos de esas ruidosas y molestas personitas. Destruiría aquel castillo que se alzaba presuntuoso.

Desde abajo los estudiantes lo observaban atónitos. ¿De dónde había surgido ese ser? Los profesores discutían entre ellos el modo de detener a la bestia, que dirigía al numeroso grupo de humanos su atención amenazante.

-Son sus mismos ojos. -Oyó Amy comentar a su compañera de casa en un susurro. Observó a Draco y al dragón alternativamente.

-Director... ¿Cuál es exactamente la relación entre Draco y ese dragón?

-Tiene relación con el hechizo de protección de la escuela, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Hemione.

En eso oyeron la voz de Pansy que, arrodillada junto al cuerpo del muchacho, tenía una mano apoyada en la frente de éste.

-Está muy frío, prácticamente helado...

Y, desabrochando un podo la camisa manchada, acercó el oído.

-Apenas se oyen sus latidos...

Algo le llamó la atención. En su cuello colgaba una cadena fina, con su respectivo colgante. Resultaba extrañamente cálido al tacto, y curiosamente ni una mancha de sangre ensuciaba su superficie. Era suave y, mientras lo rozaba con los dedos sintió como una fuente de tranquilidad que emanaba de él. Mientras, Dumbledore hablaba, revelando al fin el origen de lo que estaba aconteciendo en aquellos momentos.

-Lo que pasa es que la esencia vital de Draco es lo que da vida a ese dragón, lo que le ha hecho despertarse. Ese dragón es, ni más ni menos, el mismo hechizo de protección, el poder que mantenía a salvo la escuela. El poder mágico de los dragones, de su mente, puede llegar a ser inconmensurable. Nada mejor que conseguir ese poder, que doblegar a un ser de tal condición, para conseguir una protección inexpugnable. Y eso fue lo que se hizo. Tras muchas esfuerzos, Kareth pudo ser doblegado, entre magos poderosos se confinó su espíritu a un letargo mágico. Su existencia física se disolvió y su esencia pasó a formar parte de cada piedra del castillo. Se le otorgó un sueño de protección... Pero, de alguna forma, Voldemort descubrió una manera de interrumpir ese sueño. De un modo cruel y despiadado.

Su mirada se dirigió al muchacho y se acuclilló junto a él.

-Si hubiéramos comprendido antes, y si él hubiera podido confiar en nosotros...

En ese momento el dragón, ya harto de entretenerse desmenuzando la escuela que había sido su cárcel impuesta, decidió satisfacer sus ansias destructivas de otro modo más... gustoso. Tras un nuevo rugido, y tras inhalar profundamente, dirigió un cortante aliento gélido hacia los humanos que lo miraban desde abajo. El ataque fue cortado por un escudo mágico, pero a duras penas lo pudieron contener.

-¡Es muy poderoso, y está furioso! -Exclamó McGonagall.

-Hay que procurar detenerlo como sea. Pero sobretodo, procuremos no dañarlo demasiado. -Dijo Severus Snape, lanzando una rápida mirada de refilón al rubio tendido en el suelo, lo que no escapó a los jóvenes que estaban alrededor suyo.

-La vida de Draco está ligada a la del dragón. -Murmuró Hermione, confirmado lo que ya sospechaban.

Los otros lo miraron preocupados.

-Miremos de aturdirlo. -Sugirió el director, dando indicaciones a los demás profesores para que tomaran posiciones estratégicas alrededor del edificio (bastante maltrecho ya, por cierto). -Nosotros intentaremos aturdirlo y someterlo. Vosotros. -Se dirigió a los estudiantes más avanzados. -Ocupaos de la protección ante sus ataques.

Y así se mantuvo durante un buen rato la situación, en intercambio de ataques mágicos que eran disueltos en uno y otro bando, empezando a notarse al cabo de un rato el cansancio en el lado humano.

Entonces Kareth, harto del jueguecito, decidió encaminarse a acabar en serio con esa molestia y de paso divertirse un poco. Agitando con fuerza las alas se elevó a una buena distancia cielo arriba, sin perder de vista su objetivo. Inspiró con fuerza, y inició su descenso en picado resistiendo con su cuerpo los ataques que le iban llegando, pequeños dolores que estaba dispuesto a soportar ante la compensación que supondrían las primeras víctimas de su aliento y de sus colmillos.

Abajo, Dumbledore se veía obligado a pensar en un ataque más contundente, pues debía de proteger como fuera a sus alumnos, consciente del peligro que se avecinaba. Debía de proteger a sus alumnos, eso era lo más importante, y conocedor de lo arriesgado del momento, fue concentrando sus fuerzas.

En eso el dragón blancoplateado se detuvo bruscamente, en pleno descenso, dejando escapar el aire gélido que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones. Su cabeza se giró sobresaltada a un lado y a otro. Había percibido algo. Una presencia humana no muy lejana en el bosque. A Kareth esa presencia no le decía nada, no era más que otro mediocre humano junto a otro grupo numeroso de más humanos y otro tipo de criaturas de origen oscuro. No ofrecían mayor entretenimiento que el grupo con el que se estaba divirtiendo en esos momentos.

Así era para Kareth, el dragón, la criatura de leyenda que había sido aprisionada mucho tiempo atrás. Pero el precio de despertar le había costado dejar de ser puramente el de antaño. Otra presencia, aunque aletargada, había pasado a formar parte de él. Y aquel humano captó toda su atención. Su apetito de sangre despertó con furia. Deseó hundir sus dientes en ese cuerpo, deseó sentir el crujido de sus huesos, la sangre caliente al deslizarse en su boca, sentir cómo el latido de su vida se interrumpía bruscamente tras un espasmo agonizante. Tal remembranza de odio y dolor le produjo, alentada por su apetito y ansias destructivas de dragón, que se lanzó sin miramientos a ello, dejando el castillo atrás.

En su veloz vuelo alcanzó rápidamente al grupo, que se vio sorprendido por la inesperada amenaza y se dispuso al ataque. Lo ataques mágicos letales golpearon su cuerpo no una, sino varias veces, pero a pesar del dolor no dudó en su impulso hasta alcanzar a su aterrorizado objetivo. Al vuelo a ras del suelo atrapó aquel cuerpo envuelto en ropas negras. Su máscara cayó al suelo y se resquebrajó. Un horrible grito escapó de su garganta antes de ser aprisionado y apuñalada por los colmillos de Kareth. Éste, cegado por su propio dolor y furia, se estrelló en su vuelo contra los árboles y el suelo, arrastrando con él el cuerpo de su víctima.

Dolorido por los ataques recibidos, aturdido y malherido por el choque, aún pudo sentir cómo la vida de Lucius Malfoy se esfumaba, sintiendo en la boca el calor del caliente líquido rojo, al mismo tiempo inmensamente sabroso para su paladar y desagradablemente amargo. Poco más pudo sentir o pensar, antes de apagarse el brillo de sus ojos.

No muy lejos de ese lugar, el cuerpo que descansaba en el regazo de una chica sufrió un espasmo. Tosiendo, esta vez fue el sabor de su propia sangre lo que inundó su boca. La chica lo miró angustiada, mientras él fue abriendo sus ojos. Estos volvían a tener su tono grisáceo de siempre, su pupila volvía a ser redondeada y humana, pero sin brillo alguno. Vio otras cabezas que lo observaban, rostros preocupados... Pero aquello poco sentido tenía para él. Los espasmos de dolor continuaron, aunque ya no pasaban de un dolor leve, como calambres que recorrían su cuerpo cansado.

Pansy lo observó con dolor, sintiendo la vida de él resbalarse entre sus dedos, escapar inevitablemente. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacerse, ni siquiera mitigar el dolor. Los adultos que había a su alrededor no podían hacer nada, se limitaban a cerrar los ojos con expresión triste.

Abrazándolo con fuerza, sus lágrimas mojaron el rostro de él. Se sentía tan impotente, tan inútil... Si hubiera sido capaz, de alguna forma, de detener aquel sufrimiento, ese grito que siempre estuvo presente, silencioso y agazapado...

Pero ahí estaban en ese momento, no habían podido salvarlo. No habían podido hacer nada por él en todos esos años.

Entonces, un calor en el pecho le hizo levantar la mirada. Del colgante de Draco emanaba una luz plateada y cálida, suave. Con su tacto el dolor empezó a disiparse, acariciando una tranquila paz. Los que se hallaban a su alrededor también fueron alcanzados por esa sensación. Y, en ese instante, el muchacho cerró los ojos, desapareciendo de su rostro cualquier rastro de dolor.

El último deseo de Narcisa, en el momento de su separación. Una lágrima deseando que su hijo pudiera llegar a encontrar la paz. La lágrima soñada en el sueño, recogida por el poder del medallón. Fue capaz de atravesar todo dolor y resentimiento.

Tras los párpados cerrados, dos solitarias lágrimas nacieron y resbalaron por sus mejillas, y el último aliento de vida escapó.

Por fin podría descansar en paz.

**FINAL**

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. No le hagas cosquillas a un dragón durmiente_.

**N/A:**

Buf, ya está. He tardado en actualizar, pero las 15 hojas de word creo que compensan mi tardanza Este es el final de Descubriendo y Reflexiones. Espero vuestras impresiones. Estuve a punto de hacer un cambio importante, de desviar el final hacia algo más positivo, pero finalmente lo dejé tal y como había sido mi primera idea. Acaba algo dramático, y lo siento por quien esperaba algo con un toque más romántico y esperanzador, pero así es como me ha salido la historia.

Puede que haga una especie de epílogo, y también alguna sorpresa que ya avisaré cuando esté listo

Pfiu, la verdad es que se me hizo eterno hacer este último capítulo. De hecho estoy pensando en, la próxima vez que trate hacer un fic un poco largo, escribirlo primero entero y así poder ser puntual actualizando. De todas formas me quiero tomar un descansito de escribir fics, por lo menos hasta el año que viene, a no ser que me venga la vena de escribir de repente :P

Espero que os haya gustado mi historia. Muchas gracias por leerla hasta aquí y por todos vuestros reviews, es gracias a ellos que he podido ir avanzando, aunque fuera poquito a poco. ¡Qué gusto da cada vez que se acaba de escribir un capítulo! Y acabar un fanfic da pena pero también da mucho gusto (y alivio :P))

Ahora, mientras me tomo mi descanso de escribir aprovecharé para volver a disfrutar de la lectura de fanfics, que hace un tiempo que tenía el apartado de fanfics de Harry Potter bastante abandonado, quiero ver qué hay de nuevo, sobretodo en lo que respecta a Draco, por supuesto ;)


	7. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

El aire era caluroso. Apenas soplaba una ligera brisa que no llegaba ni a mover la hierba alta que las rodeaba. Todo era calma y quietud. Las invadía ese sentimiento pesaroso que aún las alcanzaba a menudo, trayendo consigo los recuerdos y la tristeza. Silencio. Además en esos días de calor creciente se añadía algo más, algo que flotaba en el ambiente sin ser mencionado. Hasta entonces.

-Sólo una semana... Y ya habré acabado mis estudios en Hogwarts. El tiempo pasa volando...

Amy no dijo nada, apoyada en el tronco del árbol, la cabeza de Pansy apoyada en su falda, observando ambas el cielo, el ir y venir de las nubes con sus formas cambiantes...

En aquellos dos años habían pasado tantas cosas...

Tras el accidente del dragón Hogwarts fue atacado al igual que diferentes puntos del mundo mágico. Y así comenzó la gran batalla, que fue larga y dura. Harry Potter, resguardado de ojos inoportunos bajo su capa invisible, se había encaminado a encontrar a Voldemort, y así por fin llevar a un desenlace final esa batalla particular suya. Tras todo un periplo logró encontrarse cara a cara con él. Por supuesto, Lord Voldemort no estaba solo. Pero harry tampoco lo estaba. Sus amigos se las habían apañado para estar junto a él en ese momento decisivo.

En diversos lugares tuvieron lugar distintas batallas, cada una diferente, pero todas y cada una de ellas formando parte del mismo gran conflicto que se había vuelto a desencadenar después de aquellos 16 años. De hecho, nunca había desaparecido, siempre había estado latente, esperando el momento de resurgir, agazapado entre las sombras.

En ambos bandos hubo pequeñas victorias y pequeñas derrotas, grandes para unos, insignificantes para otros. En ambos bandos hubo pérdidas, como las hay en toda guerra. Dolor, angustia, esperanza, valor. Dramas personales, resistencia feroz.

Y, finalmente, el bando tenebroso fue derrotado, y sus supervivientes volvieron a sus escondrijos, dejando tras de sí los desastres.

El mundo volvía a recomponerse, poco a poco pero con firmeza. La vida normal se iba recuperando, sobreviviendo a las pérdidas con mayor o menor fortuna, pero sobreviviendo al fin y al cabo, y avanzando, encarando su mañana irremediable.

La escuela de magia retomó sus clases. Los desperfectos del edificio pudieron ser arreglados fácilmente gracias a la magia y en lo que respecta al edificio era como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si nunca hubiera sufrido el embate violento de un dragón entre sus torres de piedra, como si no hubiera habido batalla alguna. Pero lo que no quedaba grabado en la piedra gris y marrón, sí quedaba en quienes lo vivieron.

Dumbledore seguía como director de la escuela, pero se le veía más envejecido que nunca y él mismo exclamaba que su época tocaba ya a su fin y que era el momento de dejar paso a las nuevas generaciones, con esa mirada triste que ya nunca le abandonaba los ojos, pero con voz firme y confiada en el buen juicio de los que habrían de venir el día de mañana. Confesaba que ya había vivido demasiado, ya no le quedaba más por hacer, y era su turno de descansar, pues ese cansancio acumulado ya no se le iría.

Snape, el cual había luchado valerosa y firmemente, lo cual le había costado la pérdida de un brazo (aquel en el que tuvo la marca tenebrosa) y la visión del ojo izquierdo, ocupaba ese puesto que tanto había ansiado anteriormente como profesor de DCAO, pero se rumoreaba que, curiosamente, sólo pensaba ejercer dicho puesto durante ese año.

Así, entre profesores y alumnos las clases se habían ido retomando, presentes inevitablemente los huecos dejados por aquellos que ya nunca volverían. Remus Lupin, el viejo conocido que había sido anunciado el curso anterior como nuevamente profesor de DCAO, y que no pudo acudir los primeros días a causa de sus misiones dentro de la Orden, ya nunca regresó de ellas. Hagrid también fue una de las dolorosas pérdidas. McGonagal se había apartado de la enseñanza... Y también alumnos se habían perdido en la lucha.

Muchos de aquellos nombres y sus pequeñas historias perdurarían. Unos dentro de los círculos más íntimos y familiares. Otros para la historia colectiva que gusta de guardar las grandes hazañas y vivencias para el recuerdo.

Harry Potter sería uno de esos nombres recordados con mayúsculas. El niño que vivió y que finalmente logró derrotar al malévolo Lord Voldemort, sucumbiendo trágicamente él también, vencido por sus heridas. Una corta y triste vida la suya, humana y valerosa, que pasaría con honores a formar parte de la historia del mundo mágico y de Hogwarts, la gran escuela de magia y hechicería.

Y, ¿qué pasa con esta historia?, diréis. ¿Qué pasa con el dragón, con la llave, con Draco? De algún modo han de recordarlo, de entender lo que ocurrió...

Bien, pocos eran los que sabían lo que realmente había ocurrido aquel día que estalló todo. Y el desconocimiento tergiversa, cambia, la confusión y el recelo transforman. Y hay historias que la ignorancia moldea a su antojo. Esta fue una de ellas.

La fama de Draco nunca fue buena, y en cierto modo él se lo había ganado a pulso, aunque por otro lado, ¿quién se había molestado alguna vez en preguntar, en interesarse realmente en qué había tras ese muchacho?

Así pues, lo que se rumoreaba en los pasillos, en los rincones de las aulas de clase, era cómo Draco Malfoy, siguiendo las directrices de su padre, a las órdenes de Lord Voldemort, había sacrificado de buena gana su propia vida en aras a la invocación del terrible dragón que surgió en el castillo para destruirlo y atacarles.

De todas formas, a pesar de los rumores, aquellos que realmente importaban sí sabían lo que había ocurrido y sabían que las cosas eran más complejas que eso.

El cielo ya empezaba a enrojecerse. Mientras se levantaban lentamente, avistaron una forma revoloteando en el cielo.

Pansy alzó el brazo y lo llamó con energía, con el nombre con que lo habían bautizado.

-¡Plata!

Y el pequeño dragón plateado del tamaño de un puño se posó con delicadeza en su mano, mirándolas con sus ojos grises.

**Fin**

**N/A**:

Buenus, aquí tenéis el epílogo. ¿Qué tal? Sé que es un poco soso, pero qué se le va a hacer, al fin y al cabo todos los epílogos siempre suelen serlo... Pero creo que cumple bien su función aclaratoria y de punto y final a todo lo que ha sido Descubriendo y Reflexiones. ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! ^^


End file.
